Feel It Now
by lone-poppy
Summary: With Sam gone to Guns and Gangs will Andy cope on her own?
1. Prologue

**Title:** Feel It Now

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Rookie Blue. This is for entertainment only (and something I would love to see happen).

**Pairing:** Andy/Sam

**Summary:** With Sam gone to Guns and Gangs will Andy cope on her own?

**Notes:** This is my first Rookie Blue fic and it was set after 'In Plain View'. I have changed the opening a few times to fit with what was happening and I was going to change it again but I will never post it if I keep doing that. It still fits well with what is currently happening.

I also need to thank Corrie and Amelia for betaing this for me. It really is a very big thank you! However after all their hard work I still change things so the mistakes are all mine.

Prologue

~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~

**The Penny**

"Hey**,** Ollie." Jerry slapped him on the back as he pulled up the bar stool next to him. "How long has she been here?" Jerry dipped his head toward Andy and they both watched as Traci walked toward her.

"She was here when I arrived." Oliver turned back to his beer, "Her cell kept ringing until she dumped it into a beer and she shifted to vodka … that's when I though someone should come get her."

"Did you try Callaghan?"

"You haven't heard?" Oliver asked**,** while wondering how Jerry could have missed the station gossip.

"What?" Jerry looked confused**,** even as he watched Traci slip in next to Andy.

"Jerry**,** you're a detective**,** right?"

"Yeah."

"So**,** you have a girl who's drinking herself into whatever girls drink themselves into at a bar. Do you think that maybe the boyfriend has something to do it?" Oliver waited a moment before continuing. "Especially when that girl is no longer wearing an engagement ring?"

"Shit." Jerry looked around the bar, "Where's Sam? He's really good with McNally."

"Sammy's back under."

"What?"

"He took the opening in Guns and Gangs … they put him straight under."

Jerry tapped the bar a few times with a closed fist as he processed Oliver's last statement. "I didn't think … he said he didn't want to go under again?"

"Yeah well**,** I think recent events changed his mind." Oliver drained the last of his beer, stood and pulled on his jacket with a smile. "Good luck."

"Yeah … thanks." Jerry turned his attention back to Traci and Andy. He could see that she Traci was working Andy up to leave**,** and he guessed that their night was over.

~X~xXx~X~xXx~X~

**The Barn ****–**** Wednesday**

"Quiet, everyone." Best dropped his clipboard onto the desk**,** causing a sharp pain to run through Andy's already aching head. "Now …" Best continued**,** and Andy was able to block most of what he was saying out by focusing on the pain**,** or rather hoping that the Tylenol would kick in.

It took the mention of Sam's name to pull her half way out of the self-imposed misery. Not knowing what they were being assigned to, she turned her head trying to find Sam. Only she couldn't locate him. She hadn't seen or heard from him since she left the locker room yesterday. When she left the Penny he wasn't there. Well not that she remembered anyway.

" … I am sure that we would all have liked to congratulate Swarek on his promotion to Guns and Gangs**,** and that of Detective Sergeant however due to a pending case the standard transfer period was waived." Best flicked the front page on his clipboard over. "McNally**,** you're staying with Office Shaw; Shaw if you need any information on any cases**,** you know who to contact?"

Andy watched as Oliver nodded once**,** and Best continued with the rest of the briefing.

"You didn't tell me about Swarek?" Traci said once they were out of the parade room.

"I didn't know." Andy went to reach for her cell phone**,** before remembering that she didn't have one anymore.

"McNally**,**" Oliver called.

Wincing at the his loud voice, "Better go."

~X~xXx~X~xXx~X~

**Parkdale – 7:10 am Thursday **

Sam had laid in bed with his eyes closed for almost 10 minutes now, hoping that when he opened them**,** he wouldn't be in a rundown apartment in one of the worst part of Toronto. It had only taken a few hours to remember why he had been putting off the promotion. It amazed him how much those first few weeks back at the 15th had changed him.

He used to love being under**;** loved the thrill, the danger, the restriction and the freedom all at the same time. All it took was just a few weeks back with his friends, sleeping in his own bed. _His own bed_. He thought for a moment about his house, and how much work he had been able to get done on restoring it while he was back in uniform. What he really missed were his friends, sitting at the Penny with people who though he was a good person**,** instead of the scum of the earth.

The role he was playing at the moment was the worst of the lot. He was a pimp. Well**,** to be more correct**,** he was currently acting as a middleman, someone that could get you the girls you need. They were trying to track a group of men that were responsible for trafficking girls into the local sex trade. The team was hoping that Sam would be able to get himself positioned to access both the 'importer' and the gang managing the girls on the street.

This wasn't really a safe role, not that it ever was. But this one relied on him convincing the gang that he could get them girls at a discount price. The hope was that the importers would not want this, and in the best case want to work with him and at the worst and more likely want to put him out of business. Either way, they would both expose themselves.

For the moment**,** though**,** Sam was focused on remembering who he really was. It was something that he did every morning he was under. One of the greatest dangers he faced was forgetting himself, forgetting who he really was. It was how undercover officers ended up addicted to drugs instead of catching the dealer**,** or feeling like they were part of the gang instead of a police officer.

The one thing that Sam hadn't done this time was keep a contact phone. It really was a no-go kind of thing**;** they were never allowed to keep their phones or have a contact phone. Last time Sam kept his SIM card taped to the bottom of the fridge and a burner phone. He would swap his SIM card into the burner so was able to keep in contact with his sister and a few close officers. This time**,** he didn't.

Sam didn't for a reason. He had tried to get hold of Andy the night he went under and she wouldn't take his call. Well**,** her phone was off. So he didn't get a phone because he didn't want to face the disappointment she must have been feeling. Never leave your partner, how many times had he told her that.

And that left Sam lying in a bed with his eyes squeezed shut**,** trying to forget that he was again living in a hellhole.

~X~xXx~X~xXx~X~

The fic will start 6-weeks after Andy walked out on Luke.


	2. Where is He?

**Title:** Feel It Now

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Rookie Blue. This is for entertainment only (and something I would love to see happen).

**Pairing:** Andy/Sam

**Summary:** With Sam gone to Guns and Gangs will Andy cope on her own?

**Notes:** This is my first Rookie Blue fic and it was set after 'In Plain View'. I have changed the opening a few times to fit with what was happening and I was going to change it again but I will never post it if I keep doing that. It still fits well with what is currently happening.

I also need to thank Corrie and Amelia for betaing this for me. It really is a very big thank you! However after all their hard work I still change things so the mistakes are all mine.

Where is HE?

~X~xXx~X~xXx~X~

_**Memorial Hospital **__**–**__** 10:22pm Sunday **_

"Really I'm fine." Andy said for the fourth time as she focused solely on her phone**,** rather than the nurse that was preventing her from leaving. "It is nothing, I fell and hit my head."

"Well**,** Ms**.** McNally**,** the seven stitches it took to close that head wound, and those marks on your arm tell me a different story." The nurse stood at the end of the bed, tapping Andy's chart with a pen. Andy guessed she was trying to make some kind of point. "You do know that if I suspect domestic violence, I am obligated to report it?" The nurse waited a moment and stopped tapping her pen. "Honey, if you tell me what happened, we can get you some help."

Andy could tell by the tone of her voice that she really was trying to help but the whole night was getting the better of her, "I'm sure you want to help, but as I explained I am a police officer and those marks on my arm are from a suspect a few days ago." Andy finally said in frustration. "And I don't have a boyfriend."

"You wouldn't be the first police officer to be a victim. You must understand that this type of behaviour is just unacceptable." The nurse was quickly back to tapping her chart, "you should-"

"Listen!" Andy spoke loudly enough to get the attention of most everyone in the emergency room. "Just give me whatever papers you need me to sign**,** so I can get out of here."

"Andy?"

Andy had been so focused on texting Traci that she hadn't seen her approach them. "Monica, hi." She had guessed her night couldn't get worse.

"Kerry, can I see you outside for a moment?" Monica asked as she smiled at Andy.

By outside Andy guessed she meant the other side of the curtain, it only took a few seconds for Monica to return holding her chart and missing nurse Ratchet.

"Do you have someone to call?" Monica didn't wait for her to answer, "we can't release anyone with a head wound into their own care." This time Monica paused for a moment, "The other option is to keep you in for observation."

"I don't need-" Her next protest was cut off by her ringing phone, "Traci, thank god … I need … I didn't think … no stay I'm fine." Andy snapped her phone shut and looked back up at Monica. Andy thought that she was enjoying the power over her a little too much.

"I'll come back and check on you in a few minutes." Monica dropped her chart into the holder at the end of her bed as she spoke. "If you lay down and close your eyes, it'll help ease the pain."

"Thanks," was all Andy could manage in reply.

~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~

_**The Penny**_

"She asked for Swarek**," **the bartender said as he handed Jerry the phone.

"Hi**,**" Jerry said**,** puzzled as he picked up the bar phone, "Detective Barber," Jerry thought it was best to use his title. "Who's this?" He waited a moment. "He's not around at the moment … what did you-" He was cut off by the caller; if anyone had been watching him**,** they would have seen him pull himself straight up. "I'll come get her."

~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~

It hadn't taken long for Monica to return to her 'room' with the news that someone was on their way to pick her up. It was all she said before she left her alone again**,** and there was only one person that thy both knew. Only one person for Monica to call**,** and it was the one person Andy had been trying to contact for weeks.

The last four weeks**;** well it had been four weeks since she had last spoken to him. Andy brought a replacement phone two days after she had drowned hers. She tried for weeks to contact him, leaving her new number on his voicemail and in several text messages. Andy had said every thing she could think of to let him know that what had happened wasn't his fault. Yet she never received a response. So, two weeks ago she sent her final text. It had read: 'Just wanted to say sorry.'

Andy put Sam not responding to her down to him being back under. But with one phone call Monica had managed to not only get Sam to answer his phone**,** but also agree to come to the hospital. She could only imagine what she had told him to agree. What must he think of her?

Andy was still focused on that thought when Jerry pulled the curtain open. "Want a lift?" he said to her with a smile.

"Thank god," Andy said as she grabbed her jacket. She wasn't sure what she was happier about; that she was finally allowed to leave, or that it wasn't Sam that had been called to collect her?

As Jerry smiled at her and held the curtain aside for her to pass through, it hit her. Did Monica know Jerry? Why wasn't Sam here? Andy waited until they were at Jerry's car before she spoke, "I didn't know you knew Monica?"

"Oh I don't, well I met her the once." Jerry said as he clicked the button to unlock the car doors. "I was just at the Penny when she called for Sam."

Andy had resisted asking Oliver where Sam was, and no one had felt the need to tell her anymore than how good it was that Sam had finally made it to Guns and Gangs. She had managed to avoid the subject of both Sam and Luke with Traci. After all but drinking herself point of blacking out; they had agreed not to discuss Luke, Jo, or anything else that had to do with her train wreck of a personal life.

At some point, Andy knew she was going to have to talk about it, but right now she needed to sort out other things in her life. "I fell." Andy said. She felt she should explain to Jerry how she ended up in hospital. "I was unpacking and I slipped, and fell" she finished. Wasn't much of an explanation but it wasn't too much of a lie.

"Traci is expecting you," Jerry replied.

"Thanks," Andy said quietly, with a bit of a sad smile. She had only just moved off her fold-out couch, and now she was going straight back.

The rest of the ride was made in complete silence; it wasn't until Andy turned to thank Jerry again**,** that he spoke first.

"He's a good guy**,** you know?"

Andy wasn't sure if Jerry was referring to Luke**,** and this was his way of trying to justify his behaviour with Jo**,** or if he was referring to Sam. Andy guessed it was her lack of response that caused Jerry to continue.

"Sam; if he could have come, he would have." Jerry turned a little in the driver's seat. "He's not like…," Jerry paused for a moment. "He wouldn't put you in a position where your performance or reputation could be questioned." Jerry paused. "Sam won't push himself into a place he's not wanted**;** if he thought he was making someone unhappy**,** he would remove himself from the situation."

"Yeah," Andy said**,** almost to herself.

"If he'd known**,** he would have come."

~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~

Traci kept flicking her eyes from the road to Andy, and back again. She'd said little the night before, and nothing since they had left her house this morning. Unsure what to do next, Traci focused back on the road ahead; she was so far out of her depth. Should she make Andy talk? Should she have someone talk to her? Traci has even thought about asking Gail for help; at least Gail would be straight up with Andy, and maybe that's what she needed right now.

"Do you know where he is?"

"Huh?" Traci glanced back over to Andy as she pulled the car into the makeshift parking lot at the back of the barn. "I don't know?" Traci knew or guessed who she was referring to, however all Traci knew was what Jerry told her, and that wasn't much.

"He always comes," Andy said, "He's always there … even when I don't want him, and last night Jerry said if he'd known, he would have come." Andy drew in a breath that sounded like she was on the edge of cracking. "I know he can't … but …" Was the last word Andy managed to get out before her voice gave out.

At this point, Traci didn't think it would be helpful to tell Andy the little she did know about Sam's operation. Just as quickly she thought maybe if Andy knew something it might be better than nothing**. **More than likely**,** it would only make her worry more. It would just give Andy something else to blame on herself.

~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~


	3. Apartment 3B

**Title:** Feel It Now

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Rookie Blue. This is for entertainment only (and something I would love to see happen and thank god I think it is).

I also need to thank Corrie and Amelia for betaing this for me. It really is a very big thank you!

Apartment 3B

~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~

**High ****Park – Tuesday 7:20am**

Sam was pacing just in behind the main gates; it was meant to look like he was there for a deal. Only he was thinking if someone saw him right now it would like he was a first timer instead of the experience criminal he was meant to be. "Finally" Sam mumbled as he saw Oliver approach.

"I shouldn't be here Sammy?" Was all Oliver managed as a greeting.

"What happened?" Sam said keeping it just as short.

"I want to know how you know anything happened."

"And I want to know why I had to hear it from Boyd."

"Because we knew you'd do something stupid …" Oliver stopped to look around the park before he continued. "Like this" he waved one hand in the air to make his point.

Sam turned as if he was about to walk away before drawing in a deep breath and turning back to face Oliver. "How is she?"

"Fine, it was really nothing." Oliver softened his voice and leaned into hand him a folded piece of paper. "Just a cut and a few stitchers."

"Stitchers!" Sam raised his voice without thinking. "That's nothing?"

"Sam. It was nothing. McNally was back at work yesterday." Oliver stopped for a moment. "You need to kept focused on your job."

"Can you just set this up for me?" Sam asked his tone mixed with frustration and something that was almost seemed like begging.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Oliver shot back

This time it was Sam handed an envelope over, "Yeah. Well Boyd signed it off." Sam knew that Oliver had a point and Boyd had been a lot more direct when he voiced his displeasure at the plan.

He had been equally direct when he gave Boyd the option to follow his plan or watch him walk straight back into uniform. Sam knew what the case meant to Boyd; Oliver on the other hand was only interested in Sam as a friend. That meant he needed Oliver to help him, he couldn't make him do it. He also wanted Oliver involved; he needed some there he trusted. "Please." Sam finished as he turned and walked away from Oliver.

Once he was out of sight Sam opened the piece of paper he had been handed. He repeated the time and street name to himself before ripping it in half and dropping the paper into the trashcan.

~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~

**4:15pm**

Andy upended the last of the many boxes stacked in the corner marked as clothing onto the floor. Traci had gone back to Luke's with her a few days after she had walked out. Together they had packed the last of her things; it wasn't a lot but somehow they had still managed to not really list on the outside of the box what was in them.

"Yes." Andy exclaimed as she pulled the knee-high boots out of the mess on the floor. Turning she threw them onto the bed with the short demean skirt and a black lace singlet. It was almost the same outfit she wore the last time she had to work with Vice. Only she had learnt after her first time on the street that she would need a jacket.

As Andy picked up the light black jacket that she would normally use in last spring she wished that she could have a normal coat. It was winter and she would be standing on a street corner half dressed. She hated to say it but it was the one thing she admired about these girls. They were on the street like this when it snowing; it brought home just how desperate they must be.

~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~

**10:40pm**

As the third car in the last 20-minutes pulled up in front of Andy she leaned in and said what was now becoming a confortable line for her. "Are you looking for a date?"

"What are you offering?"

Andy looked up with a forced smile on her face at the almost standard reply. It was like all John's followed the same script. "I just want make you happy." Andy managed to keep the smile on her face, "What will make you happy?"

"Will $20 get a blow job?"

Andy pushed her hair behind her ear and in just moments Joel from Vice was standing behind her. He flashed his badge, and was telling the John that he had noted his plates and that he needed to pull the car around the corner.

Back in position the wind felt like ice as it cut through Andy's clothing. Her fingers were frozen and she lost feeling in her toes before the first car had pulled up. _'This isn't fun.' _Andy thought as she started to question what had changed Best's mind. She had been so happy to get away from desk duty that Andy didn't question it. On Monday morning he had told her she would be spending the week on the front desk. By Tuesday lunch he was telling her she would be helping Vice with Shaw.

'_Why had Oliver come with her?'_ If, as best said, she was just replacing an officer that was out sick? Why had the other officer's started an hour before her? And why had the Sergeant in charge asked Oliver if he was right with their part of the night?

Andy drew in a deep breath as a dark blue sedan pulled up to the kerb. She stepped forward and started to lean in the window. "Hello honey. Are you looking for a date?" Andy tried to keep her voice soft and sweet before she raised her eyes to look at the man she was talking to. As their eyes met Andy jumped, shocked to see who was staring back at her.

~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~

"Do you know what car your guys is in?" The Sergeant asked as he looked over to Oliver.

"No. Just a rough time." Oliver said as he watched Andy approach the car. They both listened as she offered herself to the driver. "Not him."

"She hasn't looked at him yet." The Sergeant said as she pointed out the window. "She doesn't look at them until they speak. Most of my girls do it that way; talk first look later."

"_Get in." _

Oliver sat straight up as he heard he muffled voice through Andy's mic. "It's him." Oliver clicked the button on his radio as he heard Andy's voice again. _"What …"_ Was all she managed. "McNally get in the car … we don't have long." Oliver said as he watch her open the door and slip out of sight.

~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~

The car was silent as Sam wound them though the back streets. He was worried that she wasn't asking her normal string of never ending questions. He needed to see that she really was fine. He'd waited and watched her work; he knew that she could look after herself. He also knew that she didn't really trust herself; her confidence was mostly a shell, and she didn't like anyone to see it crack.

So as he had been doing for almost an hour now Sam kept watching her; only now he also had weave them through the maze of backstreets. "Here." Sam shrugged off his own heavily padded jacket and passed it over to her.

"I'm fine."

"You've been standing on a street corner." Sam pushed it toward her. "You're freezing." With that he watched as she wrapped it around herself. It looked to him that she seemed to relax a little as she did. "Sorry about the hooker detail but it was the only thing that Boyd would agree too." When she didn't answer Sam continued to talk hoping to pull her out. "I've only got an hour." He said as he looked at her tapping his ear.

"Oh." Andy pulled her earpiece out and flicked the small switch on the side. "Better?"

"Yeah. Don't think anyone needs to listen to us." Sam said as he pulled the car into a dead-end ally with no street lamps. In one movement he released his seatbelt and turned to face Andy. "What happened?" His voice was soft; he was trying to sound like her friend. He was trying to hide just how scared he'd been when he Boyd had said in passing that his rookie had gotten herself in trouble again. Boyd had been giving Sam a hard time about his training technique; Sam guessed by the look on Body's face he had no idea the trouble he was causing for himself by telling him Andy had been in hospital.

Sam reached his hand out toward her before half pulling it back only to advance again. He slipped it under her hair at the base of her neck and pushed most of it over her shoulder so he could see her face. Slowly he let his fingers travel up her neck; his hand shacking as he lightly brushed her skin until he could hold the rest of her hair away from the gash that ran along the hair line of her temple. "Andy?" This time he used her name as the question.

"I'm fine. It was just a silly accident." Andy's eyes dropped to the floor. "Jerry really shouldn't have worried you with it." A nervous half smile showed her face as she turned her head a little toward him. "If it wasn't for the stitchers I would be back on the street already."

Sam let his hand fall onto her shoulder. He wanted to keep in contact with her for as long as she'd let him. "Do you know where we are?" He could tell she was taken back by he question and he waited for her to catch up.

"Parkdale."

"See the window second from the left on the third floor?"

"Yeah." Andy replied as she lowered her head to see out the passenger's window.

"That's apartment 3B. Whenever I'm there that light will be on." Reluctantly he removed his hand from her shoulder and leaned across to open the glove compartment and pulled out small white box. "It's pre-paid and I've programmed my number in." He let her take the box from him. "If you need anything call me, anytime but only on that phone. If I call you don't say your name when you answer; wait until I talk, if I don't hang up and call Boyd."

"Yeah he'd love that." Andy voice was still laced with tension as she tried to smile at him. "Sam." Her voice all but cracked as she said his name.

"It's okay." Sam said as he returned her smile hoping it would relax her. "Nothings going to go wrong … I'm going to be home in a few months." He turned back to face the windshield and went to pull his seatbelt on when he saw her shaking. "Andy?" He let the seatbelt go. "Andy look at me." Sam waited the few seconds it took for her to lift and turn her head to face him. "Andy … I'm sorry" he didn't know what to do when he saw the tears silently tracing their way down her cheeks. "I just needed to make sure you were okay." Sam said. "I didn't mean to upset you." '_Why did he do this to her_?'

"I miss you." Andy quickly wiped her face with the sleeve of Sam's jacket. "My life has always been a mess but at work it was different." Andy stopped for a moment and took in a few shallow breaths. "At work we were partners … I felt like we could take on the world."

"Andy you're good cop. Your life is not a mess; you have a house and you're getting married." Sam had noticed that she wasn't wearing her ring however he had guessed that she had taken it off for her night as a 'hooker'. He saw her smile almost to herself.

"I'm not getting married, I don't have a house. I don't even have somewhere to live." Andy finished.

"You're not getting married? What did he do?" Sam stopped almost dead for a brief moment. "Did he do that?" Force in his voice matched the anger rising up in him.

"No." Andy matched his tone before dropping her voice continuing a little embarrassed. "I tripped in my motel room and hit my head on the side table."

Sam sat silent just watching her not sure what to say; he wanted to know what happened with Luke. He wanted to know why she was in a motel; he wanted to know why he had gone back under. "Why are you staying in a motel? What about Traci?"

"It is just until I find something. I stayed at Dad's for a few days and Traci's for three weeks; but you can only sleep on a fold out couch for so long. Besides" she said with a sad smile. "I think I was getting in Jerry's way."

"And she let you move into a motel."

"No I told her I had a place. Told her I wanted to unpack before I had anyone over."

"And how long to you think you think she will believe that for?"

"Until I can find somewhere and when she comes over she'll believe that I just haven't unpacked yet." Andy smiled properly for the first time, "She'll believe that."

"151070."

"What?"

"That is the combination to my locker. In the cup at the back on the top shelf is a set of keys to my place and my truck-"

"No." Andy cut him off.

"You can stay there for as long as you need to. Someone might as well be using it. What's the combination?"

"151070"

~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~

Thank you to everyone that left a comment! Hope you have enjoyed this so far.


	4. Use The Keys

**Title:** Feel It Now

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Rookie Blue. This is for entertainment only (and something I would love to see happen).

**Pairing:** Andy/Sam

**Summary:** With Sam gone to Guns and Gangs will Andy cope on her own?

**Notes:** This is my first Rookie Blue fic and it was set after 'In Plain View'. I have changed the opening a few times to fit with what was happening and I was going to change it again but I will never post it if I keep doing that. It still fits well with what is currently happening.

~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~

Andy almost felt abandoned as she watched the taillights of Sam's car disappear. He'd dropped her back on the same corner that he'd picked her up from. In one hand she held her earpiece and the other the box containing the phone; she needed to hide the box before anyone from Vice or Oliver saw it. Andy quickly pulled her light black jacket off and wrapped it around the box.

'_God it's cold!'_ She thought as she skipped as best she could in boots across the street to the surveillance van.

"Better now?" Oliver asked as he opened the door to the van jumping out and closing the door behind him.

"Hum. What?" Andy looked up him confused, still unable to hide the smile.

"Thought so." Oliver said as he pushed her toward the squad car; concern still clearly showing on his face. "Sammy good then?" He said a little sarcastically.

Andy just smiled and cradled the wrapped package firmly in her lap; something she knew he'd notice and wasn't sure how she was going to explain.

"Did he give you something?"

"No!" Andy knew that she answered too quickly.

"McNally." Oliver put the emphasis into her name in a low tone. "You know this was a one time thing?"

"I know." She could feel his eyes on her as he continued.

"Sam is good cop. One of the best I know, he's a dream for Guns and Gangs … he's focused, quick on his feet, reads the situation and he can take care of himself." Oliver paused for a moment. "Problem is when it comes to you he doesn't think." Oliver's eyes were flicking from the street ahead and back to Andy. "You can't see him again, and if he's been stupid enough to give you contact details or tell you where he is-"

"I know." Andy cut him off with a resigned tone realising that he was right. She was sure that Sam knew all this better than Oliver did. She also knew that she couldn't use the phone he'd given her.

~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~

**Wednesday 1:20am**

Sam was careful to kept his eyes trained to the right of himself as he closed the door to his car. He wasn't sure but he thought the headlights picked someone up in the shadows as he pulled back into the ally. "Hey." Sam spoke not really knowing if anyone was there and if they were who it was.

A man a little taller than Sam but not that well built stepped out of the shadows. "Hey Nate." He said as he focused on Sam.

"Johnny." Sam said in reply. "Did we have a meeting?"

He stepped forward letting himself rest on the hood of Sam's car. "I was waiting for you to come back. I wanted to discuss a new business opportunity." Johnny explained.

Sam pushed his keys into his jeans pocket and let himself lean back on the drivers door; he wanted the time to think as he replayed Johnny's words over. _'Waiting for you to come back.'_ Was he here when he had Andy in the car? Or was he just waiting? What had he seen, _'nothing to see' _Sam said to himself. "You should have called. It would have saved you standing around in the cold."

"I like to get a feel of how a man lives; it gives me a better sense of him … I like to see how he … comes and goes." Johnny paused flicking his eyes up to focus solely on Sam. "Who he comes and goes with."

'_He'd seen Andy.'_ Sam pushed himself off the door of his car. "Come on up; we can talk over a beer." Sam knew that someone would have been watching him he just didn't think it would be Johnny himself. Then it hit him, what if he's seen him with Oliver? He hadn't been thinking very clearly when he'd left to meet Shaw.

The apartment wasn't much but it was better than the last one they had put him in. As far as the criminal world went he was doing ok for himself; wasn't so low down the pole this time. "Here." Sam said as he handed him a beer and dropped into the chair opposite.

"You know if you were after a bit I could have lined one up for you." Johnny took a pull of his beer before continuing. "Don't have to pick'em up off the street."

"What?" Sam let the question hang in the air to see where he would take it.

"The hooker in your car; the one you brought back here?"

"Ally looks after the new girls." Sam relaxed a little in his chair. "When I bring a new lot in it helps to have someone around that can keep them calm. Ally's good at talkin', and the more she talks the less fuss they put up."

"Less fuss?"

"Calm girls are easier to handle."

"Yeah." Johnny stood leaving his half finished beer on the small coffee table. "I find if you make an example of one … the others don't give you any problems." Johnny stopped at the door; "I'll see you at the club tomorrow at four and we can discuss that opportunity."

As the door closed behind Johnny Sam dropped his head, "Damn!" He ran his hand over his face and through his hair; he sat for a moment with his hands in his hair. Sam grabbed his beer bottle and threw it against the wall in frustration. He wanted to protect her; check that she was safe and he thought it was a good idea to bring her back here. Put her in front of people like Johnny Hail.

~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~

**The Barn – 6:10pm**

"Thank god that's over." Traci looked over at Andy. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just can not wait to go home and get some sleep." Andy replied as she pulled her bag from her locker.

"How did last night go?" Traci didn't know what happened last night but she knew that Oliver had spoken to Jerry and that they were both concerned. She had started to ask Jerry why everyone was so worried about a John sweep when they had both gotten distracted.

"It was fine …"

It wasn't the lack of detail in her answer although Traci did find that odd. She had been late to parade and generally quiet and nervous all day. "Andy." Traci sat on the bench next her, "Has something happened?"

"I saw Sam last night."

"What! Andy how? I mean you know you shouldn't be going anywhere near him."

"Boyd arranged it … but Traci now it worse." Andy picked up her bag and looked down at Traci. "I don't know Traci I think I am just tried and over thinking it."

"Come to the Penny; listen to Dov moan about his life … I promise it will make you feel better."

"Maybe tomorrow."

"Come on Andy, one drink then you can go hide at home."

"I'm not hiding."

~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~

**The Penny**

Both Traci and Andy were laughing as Dov tried to explain how he'd ended up locked in the back of his own squad car. "What do you want?" Traci said as she got up to go to the bar.

"I'm going." Andy replied as she glanced over her shoulder at the table in the other corner. "I need sleep."

"They're here every night." Dov said as Traci left them. "Have been for almost 2 weeks now." He tipped his all but empty glass at Luke and Gail sitting in the corner together.

"Yeah well he is free to do what he wants." Andy picked up her coat and wrapped it around herself. "Turns out he did that when we lived together."

It only took a few minutes for the cab to get her from the Penny to the motel. The old brick building looked as depressed as she felt. In the last 12 months she had managed to somehow pass every test to get the job she had always wanted, find a man that she thought was safe and reliable. The reversal of fortune in the last two months had been soul crushing. Luke had turned her life on its head; he'd never meant to marry her, he couldn't be trusted and as a result she'd lost their house, her apartment and end up here in a cheap hotel room.

Andy pushed the key into the door and the light from the car park hit the small desk at the entrance to the room. The light seemed to bounce off the white box that held the phone. The phone that she knew she couldn't use, and because of that Andy thought it was best that it stay in the box where she wouldn't be temped.

Still the phone seemed to staring at her. "Screw it." Andy picked up the box and tipped out the phone. She waited a minute before holding the button down to turn it, and almost dropped as it beeped instantly and new message flashed on the screen.

_ Use the keys._ _Move out of the motel_

The message was short but somehow he knew that she wouldn't take his offer without being pushed. Andy scanned the room and reached into the pocket and pulled out his keys. He also knew that she would have his keys.

~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~

Just a short one and I should have the next on up tomorrow. I also think that they are heading for trouble; still working out who is going to be the one in trouble!


	5. White Male, Dark Hair

**Title:** Feel It Now

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Rookie Blue. This is for entertainment only (and something I would love to see happen).

**Pairing:** Andy/Sam

**Summary:** With Sam gone to Guns and Gangs will Andy cope on her own?

**Notes:** This is my first Rookie Blue fic and it was set after 'In Plain View'. I have changed the opening a few times to fit with what was happening and I was going to change it again but I will never post it if I keep doing that.

~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~

**Friday 7:40pm **

Andy had transferred everything from the boxes into garbage bags. Moving the box twice already was hard enough; garbage bags she'd learnt as a child were much easier. She dropped the last bag on top of the pile just inside the entrance to Sam's house. The clip of her heels seemed to bounce off the walls in the completely silent house. The only sign off life was coming from the hall light she had turned on when she entered.

Moving into the kitchen she realised that when Sam left he knew he wouldn't be back for months. Everything in the house was turned off and unplugged. She opened the fridge to find it clean and empty; the cupboard next to it held a few tins, a jar of coffee and container she guessed was the sugar. A few letters sat on the counter but nothing seemed out of place.

She hadn't seen any of this the first time she was in his house. Really on her way to his bedroom she was on a high like she'd never felt before and was focused on Sam and his mouth. On her way out she passed a still shirtless Sam leaning on the doorframe that lead to what she now knew was the kitchen. With her back to him just as she was about to pull the door closed behind her he said he was here if she needed to talk. Andy still drew in a sharp breath every time she thought about the look on his face.

It hit her; _'where was she going to sleep?_' With that she took the first few steps towards the back of the house where his bedroom was when she noticed the stairs. At the top of the stairs she guessed would be the spare bedroom. After finding the light switch for the stairs she saw the plastic sheeting that was hanging from the roof at the top of the case.

Lifting the sheeting up on one side Andy felt for the switch and stepped through to find the opposite to the ground floor. The area was completely empty with the exception of tools and toolboxes that lined the floor on one wall, and rolled on the far wall was the old carpet that exposed the floorboards. Unlike downstairs they weren't polished, the walls weren't freshly painted and bathroom door was leaning up against the bath on its side.

'_This is what Sam did with his free time.'_ Now Andy knew where he had leant to fix plumbing. As she stepped into the first bedroom it still had the brown and cream swirl carpet in place. It was easy to see why he was pulling it up. The walls were pink and she guessed at some point they were most likely covered in posters; the next room had light blue walls. Only one of the walls had holes in it; at some point someone had punched the wall.

Slipping back under the plastic she realised she'd put off his bedroom as long as she could. She hesitated at the door for a moment; looking in it was just as she remembered it. The thick charcoal duvet looked as welcoming as it had felt that night. Wanting to focus on something other than the bed the framed photos above it caught her eye. The photos were clearly this house, two shots of the ground floor, the first with just the internal frames standing and the second was the front. The signature in the bottom corner simply read _Sarah._

His sister had taken the photos and framed them for him. Now they rested above his head. They showed just how much work Sam had put into his house. It also explains how he afforded to live where he did. Not many single police officers could have afforded to live in this area in a three-bedroom house. Andy stopped next to the tallboy and opened the top draw then instantly closed it. He hadn't given her his keys for her to riffle through his things.

Andy turned on more lights as she moved through to the lounge room and she smiled to herself. It was simple, just like the image he projected. Not really at all like Sam and yet it seemed to fit him well. The couch was in the middle of the room with the television remote neatly placed on the glass coffee table. A bookcase that held mostly CDs was on the far wall with a single chair and an acoustic guitar resting on a stand next it. The only thing that didn't seem to belong was a tattered notebook and pencil that lay on the chair.

It had only been a few minutes and Andy realised just how much of himself Sam kept hidden behind the wall he'd carefully built. She wondered for a moment if it came from his undercover work. Only letting people see what you want them to see, only letting them know as much as you want them to know. Andy ran her hand along the middle shelf of the bookcase trying to get a feel for what he listened to and she noticed for the first time that despite the wall of CDs she couldn't see a stereo of any kind. It was the one thing that did fit with her picture of Sam; him sitting quietly alone with his thoughts. And that note pad held them, she was sure of it.

Consequently she now found herself pacing around the chair solely focused on the notebook. In the cruiser she would have paid to know what was going on behind those eyes. _'I shouldn't read it.'_ She thought to herself, _'I can't read it.'_ She repeated as she picked the book up from the chair and walked back in the kitchen.

Glancing around she muttered to herself, "Where would the pots be?" Andy opened the drawers nearest to the oven without luck and started to move around kitchen. She moved from drawer to drawer in the kitchen until she found what she was looking for. She dropped the notebook in with the things she was guaranteed not to use and slammed the drawer shut.

~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~

Sam sat watching as the lights in his house turned on and off again in each room. He'd sat in the same spot last night waiting for her to come but she didn't. He wanted to know that she was safe. He couldn't be sure she would be okay in a motel, and he had been more careful in coming here the last few days. He made sure he wasn't followed, but he couldn't keep coming here every night. He couldn't risk it, but he couldn't risk not checking on her.

So here he sat, his cover phone in his lap waiting. He'd never known Andy to be quiet for so long; Sam picked up his phone and dropped it again. This was killing him, she was just there, in his house and he was trapped in a world of gangs.

It had been almost two hours and he had seen her walk past the front window twice. The last time over an hour ago; since than it was only the flickering light from the television that indicated anyone was in the house. He smiled to himself at the thought of a home with Andy in it. As he watched, the front room went dark and a few seconds later a shadow of light cast from his bedroom hit the window.

Sam started the car satisfied that she had somewhat settled in when the front room filled with light. From the street he could see her outline as she passed back and forth. The room plunged back into darkness and again the dim light from his room fell on the window only to have the main room fill with light seconds later. _'She wasn't settled.'_

Sam picked up his phone and started to type in a few words before drawing in a deep breath. He debated if he should just call. He hated text message, it was so impersonal but he thought that is what they both needed right now. Impersonal was certainly what he needed. He was already in enough trouble.

_ Sorry about the mess. 1__st__ floor not finished. No spare room, you'll have to use mine._

He thought he could see her jump and at the same time he knew he was just over thinking everything at the moment. Last time he was under he didn't have anything to come back to. Sarah had just gotten married and didn't need him anymore; really she hadn't needed him for a long time. He loved how well she was doing but at the same time Sam knew he had lost something that gave him purpose. So it didn't matter to him how long he was under as long as he got his man. In the end he didn't get his man and this time he was left hating himself for running away.

_ Mess?_

The return message made him smile as he began his reply.

_ The first floor is the same as when I was a kid. Got a lot of work to do._

_ Kid? Did you grow up in this house?_

_ I brought Sarah's half off her a few years ago. Been working on it ever since_

_ So you do have a plan._

_ No McNally I have a house. _

Sam waited a moment before sending a new message. If he didn't leave soon he wasn't going to make the meeting.

_ Go to bed._

_ Nite_

Sam ran his index finger over her reply before deleting the conversion trail.

~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~

**Sunday 4:30pm**

"So … you're livin' with Swarek's." Traci said from the other side of the kitchen bench.

"No." Andy noticed she wasn't really asking. "I am just staying here until I find something." Andy held out the glass of wine for her to take. "Here."

"You said you had something." Traci replied as she walked into the living room.

"I do. It's just not permanent and as a bonus I don't have to listen to you and Jerry." Andy said sarcastically as she cut the cheese.

"Who's this?" Traci pointed at the framed photos on the wall opposite the bookcase.

Andy walked up behind her and pointed to largest of frames that had been grouped into a pattern. It was a simple photo of Sam at about 30 leaning on a railing with a waterfall in the background. Next him was a woman with the same dark eyes and black hair. "Sarah. I think."

"Sarah?"

"His sister, she's a few years older." Andy really looked at the photos in this room for the first time. Two were older style photos of his parents if she had to guess. He never talked about them and from his comment about buying Sarah's half of the house she guessed they had both passed. "She must be married now." Andy said all of a sudden as she pointed to a photo at the bottom of the group. The same women with an older man, his hair mostly grey and between them was a young Asian girl about three.

"Is that her kid?" Traci asked.

"Must be. Sam's only mentioned her once."

~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~

**Monday 7:30am – The Barn**

By the time they had watched the movie, ordered dinner and drank the bottle of wine Traci had brought with her it was almost midnight. So Andy had made the couch up for Traci and for the first time she would be the one driving them to work. It was also the first time that Andy had taken up Sam's offer to use his truck.

"Does Luke know where you're living?"

"No." Andy replied as they both slipped into the locker room.

"You gonna tell him?"

"Tell who what?" Gail asked as she entered the room.

"No one. It's got nothing to do with them." Andy directed her answer at Traci before she finished tying her bootlaces and left.

On her way from the lockers to the coffee station she noticed that Best, Jerry, Oliver and Luke were all crowded in Best's office. They seemed to be focused on whatever Luke was holding.

"What's going on?"

The sound of Dov's voice without hearing him approach almost caused Andy to drop her foam cup. "I'm not sure."

"They found a body on Saturday morning." Gail said as she arrived with Traci. "It was really gross, no hands, smashed face. They even cut his tongue out. It was dumped at the main gates to High Park." What she said seemed to have no impact on her as she sipped her coffee. "I mean they dumped him in a park. A little kid could have found it."

"That's not in our division." Traci said as she filled her cup.

"Yeah well all I know is they wanted Luke's help." Gail replied.

"Really!" The tone in Traci's voice was not lost on those around her. "And how do you know that?"

"What? I get in early." Gail waited a few moments before continuing. "Not all of us stay up drinking on a school night."

"Boyd's here." Traci pointed as the undercover detective took the steps to Best's office two at a time.

"McNally." Oliver stepped out of the office long enough to call Andy up.

"Yes sir?" Andy pressed herself up against the glass wall next to the door.

"Have you spoken to Sam?" Jerry asked

Her eyes darted from person to person in the room not really sure who she should focus on. "No." Andy wasn't really lying she hadn't spoken to him, but she was getting worried.

"McNally." Frank waited until she looked at him before he continued. "Sam hasn't checked in since Friday lunchtime." Frank lifted his finger a little off the desk to point at Boyd. "He told Detective Boyd he was going for a meeting on Friday night a club. The surveillance team never checked him going in and no one has heard from him since."

"The body? Gail said they found a body." Andy couldn't concentrate on what Best was saying as Gail's words replayed in her head. "Is it Sam?"

"McNally I need you to focus. Have you had any contact with Sam?" Jerry asked again.

"He text me on Friday night-"

"On your phone?" Boyd cut her off.

"No on a phone he gave me."

"Of course he did." Boyd said as he turned to face the glass wall that looked out over the main floor.

"Where's that phone?" Jerry asked

"At his place."

"You're living at Swarek's?" Luke spoke for the first time his tone sharp.

"What did he say?" This time it was Oliver who asked ignoring Luke.

"Nothing."

"Andy this is important." Oliver continued.

"He really didn't say anything. He didn't say anything about where he was or what he was doing. He just..." Andy trailed off.

"He just what?" Jerry pushed.

"Nothing he just apologised for the mess and told me to go to bed."

Jerry tapped his hand on the doorframe a few times before his head shot up. "What time was that?"

"Almost midnight?"

"Did you tell him you were up?" Jerry asked.

"What?"

"Did you tell him you were up? How did he know you weren't already in bed?"

"I don't know." Andy said her voice only just above a whisper.

"He was watching you." Jerry said more to Boyd than Andy. "He told you the meeting was at the club at eleven."

"Yeah." Boyd answered.

Jerry turned his attention back to Andy. "Are you sure about the time?"

"Yes."

"So Sam missed the meeting or." Jerry stopped talking as he tapped the door again.

"Or?" Andy asked with a raised voice.

"Or the meeting time or place was changed." Oliver finished for him.

"Sam couldn't have been concerned or he would have checked in." Andy said more hopeful than confident.

"Or he wasn't thinking straight." Boyd snapped at Andy.

"I don't think this is her fault." Jerry jumped in.

"You don't?" Boyd continued to stare at Jerry as he raised a hand to point at Andy. "She's texting an undercover and you think this isn't her fault."

"Well maybe if you'd kept your mouth shut like I told you to! Sam wouldn't have wanted to see her in the first place." Jerry dropped the volume of his voice before he continued. "This could have all been avoided."

"Thanks McNally." Frank said as he stood. "Officer Shaw is going to take you to get that phone."

"Sir." Andy addressed Oliver once they were out of the office. "Is it Sam?"

"They don't know." Oliver looked over his shoulder at the office they had just left. "All we know is they found a body on Saturday morning."

"They must know." Andy was now almost pleading, her eyes only just holding back the tears.

"Andy." Oliver grabbed her arm once they were out of sight. "You really haven't heard from him since Friday."

"No."

"The body they found matches Sam's description, white male, dark hair-"

"That could be anyone." Andy cut him off.

"Andy whoever killed this guy made sure he couldn't be recognised, but then left to body in a very public place." Oliver seemed to shift his weight from one foot to the other, "They cut his tongue out."

Andy shock she head not understanding what that meant.

"It's a message. Dead men cant talk."

~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~

Thanks for reading and thank you to everyone that has commented so far.

I cannot wait for Thursday! I also think that it is going to be Andy that ends up in trouble. I think Sam will talk his way out of it and Andy will end up in the car with the 'devil'. But that is just what I am thinking anyway.


	6. Ally the Hooker

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Rookie Blue. This is for entertainment only.

**Notes:** This is my first Rookie Blue fic and it was set after 'In Plain View'.

Also I do try to change my spelling from the Australian 's' to the US 'z' in words like realize however I do miss some. I am also sure they are not the only ones I miss (centre/center comes to mind). And because I am Australian I am really sorry to any Canadian that read this. I may have them driving in the wrong directions or in a completely wrong part of the city.

_**Ally the hooker**_

~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~

"It's not Sam." It was something that Andy had been repeating in her head over and over. Once she felt she could trust her voice Andy repeated it to Oliver as they sat in the cruiser at the front of Sam's house.

"McNally." Oliver's tone was low and quiet.

Andy pushed the door open. "I know it's not Sam." With that Andy jogged toward the house, her hands shaking as she tried to pick the right key from the small bunch on the keychain.

Oliver's instructions when they left the barn had been clear, get the phone and get back to the car. She followed them to the point that she was now in Sam's bedroom, she'd left it within easy reach on nightstand. Grabbing it she stepped into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. It took her a moment to work out what she was going to do. Andy typed in nothing more than a question mark.

Now she waited, knowing that she didn't have long. Maybe a minute before Oliver was in the house at the door. Andy slipped down the wall onto the tiled floor when no response was received. This time Andy dialled the number and waited. She knew that if he had been able he would have texted back, she knew the call was pointless but still she waited for the phone to ring to a dead-end.

The tears finally broke and started to tumble down her checks as she punched the call button for the second and then a third time, each time the call ending with the phone timing out. She wanted to scream and throw the phone. She wanted to cry out and hit something, someone but most all she just wanted Sam to answer the phone. _'Its not Sam.' _She repeated to herself in a firm voice.

"McNally."

The genital tap on the door accompanied by her name caused her to shoot straight up. "Yeah." She managed weakly.

"We need to get back."

"Yeah." She replied again as she grabbed a handful of toilet paper and used it to wipe her face before soaking it in cold water. Andy took a few deep breaths pressing the damp tissue to her eyes hoping it would take a little of the redness out of them. "Coming"

~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~

Oliver didn't bother with the detective offices and instead opted for Best's. As it turned out he found both Jerry and Noelle in there. With a shake of his head he placed the phone in the centre of the desk. "Where's Boyd?"

"With Callaghan." Noelle answered. "Did she try?"

"One text and three calls in the log. Doesn't look like he answered any of them." Oliver dropped into the chair opposite Frank. "What now?"

"We wait for the DNA but best case that'll still take three to four days to process." Frank explained as they all focused on the phone.

"McNally doesn't think its Sam." Oliver said out of nowhere.

"She's not the only one." Jerry spoke for the first time and the room seemed to stop with his words.

"What do we do with that?" Noelle broke the silent as she pointed at the phone.

"Give it back to McNally." Jerry said simply.

"What?" Oliver seemed surprised by the response.

"Right now it's just a burner phone, these numbers don't mean anything to anyone. We don't know who sent those text messages. You came back from the John sweep with McNally, did you see her with that phone?" Jerry raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"She had somethin-"

"Jerry's right." Frank cut Oliver off. "If we log this it'll sit in an evidence locker. Give it back to McNally and someone might call it."

"Or someone might try and trace it." Noelle said as a warning.

"That's why we have someone watching her." Frank stood up and pointed at Jerry. "Set it up, this'll be off the clock and it may be the only opportunity we get to get these guys."

~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~

Jerry had the phone in his hand as left the office followed closely behind by Oliver. "This is not like Sammy." Jerry held up the phone. "The 8-months he was under last time I never heard from him once. He knows how dangerous this is."

"I don't think it was the phone or the John sweep." Oliver stepped closer to Jerry. "That morning I met with him, we met at High Park." Oliver ran his hands through what was left of his hair. "Someone must have seen us and thought he was talking to the cops."

"Jesus." Jerry didn't know what to say. At first he'd been convinced that what was left of the body didn't look enough like Sam but the more he learnt the more it was stacking up to be him. "Why did Boyd sign off on any of this?"

"Because you know that Sammy would have walked straight out of cover if it meant he was going to get what he wanted. And Sammy wanted to see her."

"Well at least he'd still be here." Jerry said under his breath as reached Andy sitting at a desk with Traci. His face pulled into a grim smile at Traci as he placed his hand on Andy's arm and lead her to the observation room. "Did Swarek give you this phone?" Jerry paused for a second and held up the phone to stop her as she went to speak. "Because if I know that phone is linked to an active undercover officer I would have to hand it in to his operating officer … so I want you to think before you answer."

"No." Andy's voice was shaky as she answered him and reached out take the phone.

Jerry held the phone stopping her from completing taking it. "Whatever _advice_ you were given by the person who did give it to you please follow it."

~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~

Andy wasn't being fair to Traci, as soon as they arrived at Sam's she had disappeared straight into his bedroom. Fishing the phone from her pocket she text him again before trying to call. More than anything she wanted him to answer, to hear him grunt a hello or some other unrecognisable word.

Had he been watching her? Was he really just in the street on Friday night? God she wished he was right outside now, wished she'd known he was outside on Friday. Wished he'd come and she wish she hadn't been hiding all this time.

She pressed the call button four more times before she dropped helplessly onto the bed. The soft pillow made it easy to bury her head, hide from the world and what was happening around her. Hide her tears, hide from the sick feeling of guilt.

Traci had come with her under the agreement that she wouldn't stay here tonight, or ever again Andy had guessed. Tonight she was to return to Traci's foldout couch. To her lonely isolated world where the only person to look after her was herself.

The truth was that she had put this off as long as she could and once again she was in the bathroom, this time with a washcloth pressed to her face. Her bag was still sitting on the floor of his room just outside the bathroom door. Something she was sure, judging by the rest of the house he would have packed up and put away by now. '_It would have been a waste of time.'_ With that thought she picked it up and dropped it on the bed and started to stuff her favourite shirts into it. They would return in a few days for the rest of her things.

Just as she went to leave the room the chest of drawers she had resisted the first night was right in front of her. She rested her hand on it for a moment, _'screw it.' _The first drawer brought a sad smile to her face, it was neat, socks on one side boxers on the other. The next held his shirts. Andy fingered the buttons on the dark blue one that rested on top, within seconds she held to her face breathing in the faint smell of him.

She missed him, really missed him. It wasn't just work that was different with him gone to Guns and Gangs. Andy had built Luke into something he wasn't, and it wasn't even that he cheated on her. It was the cheating that had made it easy for her to walk away, once the shock of finding out had faded she looked on it with relief. It also woke her up to just how bad her judgment had been on who was the good guy in her life. Who had been around to support her, protect her and give her strength.

~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~

Traci felt uncomfortable in Swarek's house, she'd lost track of how long she'd been waiting for Andy to return. This was meant to be simple, they come here and Andy picks up as much as she needs to get through the next few days. Traci knew it was never going to be that simple, somehow Andy had held it together for most of the day but she didn't know how long that was going to last.

The noise of the bedroom door opening caused Traci to slip off the barstool. "You ready?"

"I'm staying here." Was Andy's meek reply.

Traci opened her mouth to speck before she stopped to take Andy in, she'd been crying but her face was firm. It didn't look to Traci as if she was going to be able to talk her out of staying where she was. The other thing that stood out to her was the shirt that Andy was now wearing. It was Swarek's. One of the dark long sleeved ones he was always in.

"I never told him." Andy blurted out almost from nowhere as she wrapped her arms around herself. "He was always there, I guess I thought he would be when I … I knew that he would wait." Andy quickly wipes her eyes with the shirtsleeve that was pulled over to cover her hand. "Whenever I was in trouble my first thought was Sam. I didn't go to Luke, I went to Sam, I needed Sam and he knew it … I feel it now Traci. I really feel it now."

Traci stepped closer to Andy and pulled her into a hug. "No. Sam knew what he was getting himself into. You can't take this on yourself." Traci released her so she could look directly into her eyes. "He was doing his job, he knew the risk and he knew the risk he was taking when he contacted you."

"But if I'd been honest he wouldn't have gone back under. I pushed Luke into something that neither of us wanted and that pushed Sam away."

"You don't know that."

"I do and so does everyone else." This time Andy's voice was sharp as she turned away from Traci.

"Andy please come back with me? I don't think you should be alone right now."

"I am alone."

"You're not. I'll stay with you." Traci couldn't think of anything worse than spending the night here. It felt creepy to her. "Leo's with Dex and Jerry's out with Boyd." It was only a small lie she thought.

"Honestly Traci I just want to be alone right now."

Traci watched as Andy walked to the front door and guessed that she wasn't going to give in. Only last night they had been in this very room laughing like they didn't have a care in the world. "Call if you need anything." Traci hugged her again and waited until she heard the lock click before she jogged across the road and jumped into the passenger's seat of Jerry's car. "She wants stay here."

"Well." Jerry started as he pulled the thermos of coffee from the back seat and two travel mugs. "Best and Noelle are going to take over at one."

"Do you really think anyone will come after her?"

"I think Sam will."

"You're as bad as she is. I overheard Luke say-"

"I know what he said but Luke doesn't know Sammy."

This time instead of a mug Jerry handed her a file. "What's this?"

"The morgue entry log."

Traci started to flip trough the photocopies of the MEs site notes and even in black and white the photos were gruesome. All that aside it was easy to see why someone would think this was Sam. "What am I looking for? The description matches Swarek and Luke said it looked like him."

"No tattoo."

"What?"

"Sam has a tattoo on his left shoulder, something to do with his father." Jerry reached over and opened up the report to the last page. "See nothing listed in Scars/Markings."

"Yeah but there's a reason these aren't used in court, they miss things at the scene all the time."

~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~

He'd driven passed the first time and seen Jerry in the car with someone he couldn't make out. That had made his next move a little easier and it would also confirm if he was being followed. One of the most valuable things he's learnt was to always act as if you were exactly where you were meant to be.

Stepping out of the car and into the chill of the night air Sam pulled his dark hoddie over his head and slipped in behind the line of trees. By the time he made it back to his street Jerry was turning the corner and heading west. He lived in the other direction, that could only mean he was heading back to the barn at one in the morning.

He'd known something was wrong. By the time they had returned back to Toronto and he's car, the phone that was resting in his glove compartment had seven text message, all question marks. A screen list full of missed calls all from Andy's phone. The first thing he wanted to do was call and fine out what happened. But he'd been caught off guard and shouldn't have even had the phone with him when he went to his meeting on Friday. Unable to explain why he had a second phone he'd had to leave it in the car. A car that had been out of his sight for almost three days, anyone could have seen it and checked it. As he was about to press the call button a thought gripped his stomach. _'What if it wasn't Andy?"_

After seeing Jerry watching his house the feeling that something was really wrong had taken hold of him. He pressed himself further into the shadows, head down and when he ducked into the ally that would lead to the back of his house he saw that Jerry had been replaced with Frank and Noelle.

He silently slipped the key he kept in his neighbour's electrical junction box into the back door. The house was black and the lock slipping back into place sounded loud enough to him that Noelle probably heard it. He made his way around to the kitchen with his back pressed to the wall. Sam wasn't sure what had happened in the few days he'd been out of town to have his staff sergeant watching his house. But none of the thoughts were comforting.

It took Sam a minute to recognise the noise that had him frozen in the hall that lead to his room as sobs. "Andy." Sam moved from the hall and pushed his door open in one move to find her curled in the centre of his bed. "Andy." He pushed the door closed before turning the lamp on.

"Sam?"

"Hey." He whispered softly and without thinking he slipped onto the bed and pulled her onto his lap. "Andy." Sam pushed her hair away from her face and pulled her tighter into him. Her face was wet, her eyes swollen and red and her hands had griped his shirt so tight he was sure her knuckles had turned white. "What's happened?"

"You're really here?"

"Yeah." Sam pulled back a little confused.

"They found a body and Boyd and Luke thought it was you." Her breath catching as she spoke.

The calls and messages all made sense now. "Come tomorrow morning Boyd will wish it was." Sam said as he pulled her back into him. He rested his cheek on the top of her head and began to stroke her hair as he rocked them a little. "Hey." Sam kept his voice low and soft as he turned his head and gently pressed a kiss on her forehead. "I'm fine." Sam scanned his room to see her bag packed on the floor as if she was ready to leave and next to it a crumpled shirt on the floor.

"Boyd knows about the phone and he thinks I got you killed."

"Don't worry about Boyd, he just gets a little nervous when things don't go as planned." Sam continued to smooth out her hair as he spoke. "I'm fine and I guess Boyd has your phone."

"No Jerry gave it back to me."

That explained everyone watching Andy he thought. "You're freezing." He said as his hand brushed over her ear. Reaching over her he grabbed the edge of the duvet and wrapped it around her. "Better?" He asked as he used his lips to check her temperature. First her ear, the next her cheek until he brushed her nose with his.

"I really thought I'd lost you."

"I'm not easy to get rid of." He pulled the duvet tighter around her as he imaged what she must have been going through. He wondered how much blame Boyd had placed on her for something he did. The stress of the day must have caught up with Andy as her breathing evened out and she completely relaxed against him.

He sat with her in his lap, her head pressed into his chest until almost two. It was late but he wanted to stay. He could have spent the rest of his life right where he was. Only he couldn't. He needed to tell Boyd that he'd been seen with Andy and the story he'd told to explain being with her had come back and he now needed Andy under. From tomorrow he needed to be focused on keeping her safe and he couldn't do that while he was thinking about her like this.

~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~

"Hey." Sam said with a cheeky smile as he slipped into the backseat of Frank's car.

"Shit Swarek." Frank's voice was low as he flicked his eyes across to a sleeping Noelle. "Half the cops in Toronto are looking for you right now."

"Yeah, heard I was dead." Sam flashed his usual smile.

"Have you checked in with Boyd?" Frank's tone was short and mixed with a little relief.

"On my way to meet him now … you might want to come?" Sam watched as Frank closed his eyes for a moment. "The all night dinner on Bay Street; you know it?"

"Yeah."

~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~

**Tuesday 2:45am – Bay Street **

Boyd sat next to Best in a back booth so they were both facing the front door. "You've seen him."

"Yeah, about half an hour ago."

"Well where is he?" Boyd asked tapping the table as a coffee was placed in front of him. The waitress was big enough to temporarily block his view of anything else but her dirty white apron.

"You want anything to eat?" She asked, as it would have been an inconvenience if they said yes.

"We're good." Sam said as he dropped into the booth opposite them from behind the waitress. He held up his hand to block her giving him coffee and placed two phones on the table. "Mine and hers."

"Right." Was Boyd's replied as he waited for the waitress to leave them alone. "Where the hell have you been?"

"They changed the meeting."

"And you didn't think to call in? … Too busy with your rookie?"

"No. On the way to the club they asked me to pick up Chase."

"Chase?" Frank asked.

"Johnny's nephew, he's dumb and he normally takes care of the girls." Sam paused for a moment. "When I got to him he said that plans had changed and we were going to warehouse. Once we were there we changed cars and ended up in Kingston." Sam rested back on the support padding of the booth satisfied with himself.

"What's in Kingston?" Boyd felt the frustration slipping away as he listened to Sam.

"It's where they bring the girls in."

"So when do we need to be ready to move?" Boyd asked.

"Thursday. I need a buyer for the girls and that should wrap this end of the operation up …"

"And?" The plan had always been to '_buy_' the girls and have CBSA process them. However this had happened very quickly. He liked to use Sam because he had away of making people like him. It never ceased to amaze him just how quickly he could get someone to trust him. Boyd could feel the 'but' coming and the smile on Sam's face only confirmed that feeling.

"I need McNally."

"What?" It was Frank who pulled himself forward concerned.

"Johnny saw me pick her up on Wednesday and I explained her away as someone I use to keep the girls calm. With a girl around it makes everything easier … I didn't think we'd be moving this quickly."

"So you just need a female. Guns and Gangs must have someone you can use." Frank said to Boyd.

"He's seen Andy." Sam confirmed.

"I have Janette, she knows what she is doing and looks enough like McNally." Boyd didn't want that girl anywhere near his operation. Things had a way of going south when she was around.

"It needs to be Andy and I need to get back to my apartment before someone notices I haven't gone home." Sam stood. "Oh and her name is Ally."

"Ally the hooker, how ironic" Boyd said to Frank once Sam had pushed the back door to the dinner open.

~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~

Again thank you for reading and to everyone who has commented, thank you for taking the time (it make me write more).

I also have something in mind for Sam's tattoo but I would really like to know the reason behind it.


	7. Cargo

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Rookie Blue. This is for entertainment only (and something I would love to see happen).

**Notes:** This is my first Rookie Blue fic and it was set after 'In Plain View'.

~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~

**Tuesday 6am **

Andy pushed her hand out from under the duvet and felt around on the nightstand until she found her phone and turned off the alarm. _'Sam'_, the thought of his name coached her eyes into opening. At some point he'd wrapped the duvet around her like a cocoon, apart from that there was no evidence that he'd ever been in the room.

Maybe she'd just dreamed that he'd been in the room, maybe he hadn't been found. Andy lifted her head and the second phone wasn't next to her normal one, she turned her head to check the other side of the bed and nothing. He had been here and he'd taken back the one link she had to him.

Keeping the duvet wrapped around her Andy padded her way out to the kitchen and sitting in front of the coffee maker was a folder piece of paper. She smiled as she picked it up and unfolded it.

_ Morning. Sorry I had to leave without saying goodbye._

_ I've got your phone so you can stop looking it. See you soon._

_ SS_

Andy still had the note in her hand when the sharp trill of the house phone caused her to jump and drop the note. Andy just stared at the handset, the caller ID screen held a simple message. _'Sarah.'_ As it chimed for the third time the answering machine kicked in bringing an end to the debate Andy was having in her head as to wether she should answer it or not.

'_Sam here, leave a message … Hi … I haven't heard from anyone in a few weeks guess I was just hoping.'_

~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~

**8:20am**

"Do you understand?"

"I said yes." Andy pulled herself up straighter and never took her focus off Boyd.

"This wasn't my call."

"So you've said."

"I don't think this is helping." Jerry said as he pushed himself forward in his chair.

"Everything and I mean everything this girls touches turns sour."

"Y'know if you ask me it's everything you touch." Andy said with a bitter smile on her face.

"And that mouth doesn't help." Boyd said before he pushed the office door open and let it slam behind.

"McNally." Jerry dropped a stack of files in front of her. "You've got to read yourself in and you haven't got a lot of time to do it. Once you're finished we need to review this and make sure you have everything down." Jerry reached into the pile of files and pulled out the first of the two blue ones. "This is your cover, you have to know this. It is this that'll make or break you. The one under it is Sam's" Jerry tapped it. "I know that Sam plays this like it's nothing, like the rules don't count but they do and he knows it. You don't get to be as good as he is with this stuff without doing the prep work."

"Ok." Andy decided that was a good place to start. "Ally?"

"Ask Sam."

"Sir." Andy spoke just as he reached the door to the office. "You do a lot of work coordinating with Guns and Gangs?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Do you trust Boyd?"

"Boyd's easy. He wants to be the best … you've just got to remember, he wants that at any cost … and he likes to have someone to hang it on if it doesn't work out."

~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~

**11:45pm **

Sam turned the corner that lead to his apartment and stopped as he focused on something or rather someone slumped against his door. Automaticity he reached under his jacket, his hand coming to rest on the grip of his gun before he took his next step. It was with that step that the smile spread across his face, he was able to take in the long brown hair that had fallen to hide her face. He let his hand fall from the gun grip and measured his steps as he approached not wanting to startle her.

"Hey," He crouched down in front of her, "Not really the neighbourhood to be on your own." Sam smiled when he realised her hand was buried in the bag that was resting between her legs. He guessed it held her gun.

"Hey."

"Here." He held out his hand and pulled them both to their feet. "I didn't think I would be seeing you until tomorrow." Sam said as he pushed the key into the lock, stepping back to let Andy enter first as he held the door.

"Better than the last one."

It was hard to tell from her tone or her comment what she really thought of the apartment and Sam wondered for a moment why he cared. This wasn't really his. Still standing in the doorway he reached over and flicked the switch under the one that turned the main lights on. "That one operates the cameras and the wire, if you are ever the last one to leave or answer the door make sure it's on, if you want to do anything … _private_ make sure you turn it off." He firmed his voice to make his point. "If you don't Boyd will have it on tape. That goes for your place as well."

"My apartment has cameras in it?" Andy's voice was sharp.

While Andy may have sounded surprised Sam wasn't that Boyd had left that part out, it didn't concern him too much that Boyd didn't really follow the rules. To a point. The problem with him was that he was a man's man, he thought that female officers were only good for getting coffee. Because of this no decent, self-respecting female would have anything to do with him, and that was evident by the ones that were in his unit. "Boyd didn't tell you?"

"No … I knew motel rooms were bugged for buys but you don't have to live there."

"They need to know if someone has been in when you're not and they need to know if you're in trouble." It hit Sam for the first time that he had really pulled her into this world. "It is always the second switch at the entrance. Leave them on as much as you can. It is the only protection you have."

~xXx~x~xXx~

"So someone is watching me?" Andy wasn't sure why she never thought about it. Of cause the apartments were bugged, they'd have to be.

"Yeah, but that's why we can turn them off. Do you want something to drink?" He asked her as he opened the fridge and held up a beer, with her nod he pulled a second one from the door and pointed them to the couch.

Andy started to look around, at first she was trying to spot the cameras. The apartment was a little bigger and not a dirty looking as his last cover apartment, for starters this one had an actual bedroom. Well she guessed that the closed door on the opposite side of the room lead to the bedroom and bathroom because the only things she could see was the small kitchen and the living room that held the couch they were sitting on and a TV.

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this." He said as he handed her the cold bottle. "This isn't like anything you've done before. You never signed up for it and now you've got live and breath it, maybe for months."

Andy wasn't sure how to respond, it was easy to see that Sam was blaming himself for her being here. She wanted to tell him that the chance to be someone else, to get away from her current life was almost a dream come true. Add to that she had missed Sam, really missed him. More than she'd guessed was possible or proper for someone who was _just _her partner. It was that part that stopped her from saying anything. She decided to change the subject to the one thing that would take his mind off this operation if only for a little while.

"Do you get to contact Sarah?"

"No." He fell onto the couch next to her. "Someone will call your Dad every week and update them. It's not really an update but they let them know you're fine."

"Who's meant to call Sarah?" Andy waited and watched as Sam flicked his head toward her, he raised his eyebrows and shook his head slightly as a question. "She called your house this morning and left a message."

"What was the message? Did she say something was wrong?"

"Just that she hadn't heard from anyone in a few weeks. She didn't sound worried … if it wasn't for the caller ID I wouldn't have even known who it was."

"Boyd." Was Sam's only response.

With that he pushed himself off the couch, grabbed his coat and was at the front door before Andy had realised what was happening. "Sam … What are you doing? Where are you going?"

"To find a payphone."

"You can't go out in the middle of the night to find a payphone." Andy didn't think he would listen to her but he seemed to pause with his hand resting on the door. "If someone follows you or sees you." She knew she had him when his hand holding his jacket relaxed.

"You can't do that. Not even when we're alone." Sam said as he turned back to face her, his face as serious as his tone.

"Do what?"

"Call me Sam." His tone resigned.

"I know. I went over all this with Jerry today." She was tired and she'd only been under an hour and she'd forgotten the one thing Jerry had repeated. The only thing he made her repeat. _'Don't use his name, not even tonight.'_

"I can't be Sam, even when we're alone. You call me that just once at the wrong time and we're dead."

"I know." Andy was a little shorter than she meant to be. She wanted right now to go to sleep, she'd only come to see him to tell him about Sarah. Boyd had been clear not to come tonight that he wanted to see Sam first. Andy was now thinking that had something to do with the cameras that were waiting for her.

"It's important."

"I know." She managed a little softer this time. "Why Ally?" Andy watched as he collected the now empty bottles from the coffee table in front of her. "Jerry said to ask you."

"McNally." Andy heard the bottles clink as they were dropped into something. "When Johnny wanted to know who you were I needed a story, so you're employment was created and should something like this ever happen I wanted you to have a name that you're more likely to respond to."

"So Ally instead of McNally." Andy guessed as she leaned over and pulled the cushion under her head.

"It was the best I could do."

"And the last name?"

"That was all Boyd."

~xXx~x~xXx~

Sam used the break in conversion to pack away the few things that were in the kitchen and grabbed her coat that she'd placed on the chair as she'd entered. "Come on _Ally_ and I'll walk you home." The one thing that Boyd had done right was put her in an apartment on Leopold Street. It was one way and that meant it would be easier to track cars that were in the street, and more importantly it was only a block from him and if needed he could cut through the back.

"Ally." Sam repeated and thought so far the name idea wasn't working so well. As he leaned over the couch he smiled as he saw her, eyes closed, breathing soft and even. He'd seen how tied she looked when he'd found at his door, he just didn't think she was this tied. "Hey." Sam gently shock her shoulder but Andy didn't move.

He sat and watched her for a moment, longer than he knew he should have. He also knew she couldn't spend the night folded in half on the couch. Leaning forward he slipped one arm under her back and the other under her leg and lifted her in one movement. He felt her stiffen as her head came to rest on his shoulder. "Shhh, it's okay I've got you." The smile returned to his face as he felt her relax.

He'd taken her shoes off first, and than the shirt she'd had on over her singlet. Sam tucked the blankets firmly around her, folded her shirt and left it on the nightstand with the note and her shoes next to the door. He looked back at the apartment, the closed bedroom door and hit the switch to turn the cameras back on before he flipped the lock and pulled he door closed.

~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~

**6:10am**

Sam smiled to himself as the kitchen light flicked on. She still didn't sleep in, even as a child. He pulled his cell from his pocket and left it on the seat as he left the car and jogged to the front door, tapping lightly not wanting to wake the rest of the house.

"Samuel! What are you doing here?" Sarah wrapped her arms around him. "Donavan hadn't called for a few weeks and." Suddenly she pulled back from him. "Should you even be here?"

"Probably not." Sam returned with a smile. "Are you going to cook me breakfast or did I just drive an hour and half for no reason?" He asked as he followed her into the house.

Sarah handed him two empty mugs. "Here, make yourself useful."

With a half smile he pulled the milk from the fridge and started the coffee maker. _'A place for everything and everything in its place.'_ Something they could both thank their stepmother for.

"So … do I want to ask what you are doing here or should I just be happy to see you?"

"Be happy, you called looking for me and here I am." Sam placed the now steaming mug down next to her and settled himself at the table. It felt a little like home, like they were kids again as he watched her cook.

"I did call and normally you call back. You don't show up at my house at six in the morning." Sarah paused with the plate of eggs just in front of him. "If you heard my message does that mean you're out? You're back in uniform?"

"No, a friend heard your message."

"A friend that was at _your_ house and passed on a message but not Donavan?"

For all of Boyd's faults he'd always been very good with Sarah, always kept in contact with her when he was under. From what Sam could tell he had always made her feel like he was safe and fine, he had guessed that when he went missing that Boyd didn't want to call her until he had something firm to tell her one way or the other.

"A female friend maybe?" Sarah pushed.

"Eat your breakfast."

"It is a women."

Sam knew that tone, knew that she kept the smile in her voice so as to not push him. Why she did it he was never sure, he couldn't remember a time he had ever gotten mad at her. She'd seen him mad but never at her. "Just a friend that needed somewhere to stay."

"And this friend … does she have a name?"

"Andy." Sam had come here because he wanted to talk and the one person he could talk to was Sarah. But instead he was pushing scrambled eggs around his plate and making this as hard for her as he could.

"Your rookie Andy?"

He smiled to himself at the term '_your'_. "She's not my rookie anymore."

"What is she?"

"She's just a friend."

"Just?"

"I don't know." This is why he was here, Sarah would push him until she go the answer she was looking for. The only things that had ever been a constant in both their lives were each other. It seemed to Sam that since Sarah and Gary had married their roles had reserved, it was something he enjoyed.

"Does she know?" Sarah took a sip from her coffee mug.

"Has … had a boyfriend."

"So she does or doesn't have a boyfriend?"

"She did, now she doesn't."

"So what's the problem … you've managed to get her in your house."

'_And managed to get her straight out of it."_ He said to himself. "She needs time and space."

"Are you sure about that? If you actually asked Andy what would she want?" Sarah didn't give him a chance to answer for question. "Sam you've spent your whole life looking out for everyone else, trying to make other people happy … you might try it for yourself once in a while."

~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~

'_Sam. Nate's apartment'_ she quickly corrected herself. Rolling over Andy found her phone on the nightstand along side it was her shirt and another note neatly folder in half. Grabbing the note Andy pulled herself back down into the blankets and unfolded the it.

_ Morning Ally. Fresh milk in the fridge, clean towels in the bathroom (main switch is on). I'll drop by tonight_

The whole thing was just unusual for her but this note meant that she didn't have anything to do until tonight. She didn't have to report to anyone, no one would be looking for her. For the first time in as long as she could remember she was free to do whatever she wanted. Best case they wouldn't need her until tomorrow for anything anyway.

'_No responsibility.'_ It is after all what she wanted. She wanted to live someone else's life and now she was getting to do just that. Apart from the name and her now unfortunate profession she was really free to make her past life whatever she wanted. Only take with her the baggage she wanted not the stuff she wanted to forget.

In this life for a moment she thought she could act on the things she wanted. The things that she'd always been scared would hurt too much in the real world. These now felt like something she wanted to run toward instead of away from in this one.

~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~

**Thursday 5pm**

The skirt she had on was too short and too tight. The black leggings under it were sheer with a fishbone pattern, the whole outfit showed more than he wanted anyone to ever see of her. The problem was it fit her cover well and he wasn't sure how he was meant to focus on the task at hand. Driving them to the pick up point in Kingston was proving hard enough.

"Are you ready?" He asked taking his mind off Andy and putting it on Ally and the operation instead.

"I think so."

A standard response, she always started out confident and the closer they got to whatever it was they needed to it seemed to seep away just a little. Just enough that she'd let the uncertainness of whatever she was facing chip away at her shell. "Do you want to go over any part of this?"

"No. I've got it."

"Good." Sam turned his wrist on wheel enough to check his watch. "Talk me thought the plan."

"The plan … Ok … I'm just there to manage the girls."

"No."

"Cargo, I manage the cargo."

"Remember these guys are paranoid that they're being recorded. They operate in code and you need to as well."

"My only interest is getting the cargo delivered." Andy continued with a nod. "Once we have the cargo in the van we meet Boyd and the balance of the cover team at Belleville. They take the cargo for processing and we go back to Toronto."

"What's your relationship to me?"

"I work for you."

"And how did that happed."

"I saw a better life." Andy turned to him with an almost scary smile. "Why get screwed when you can be the one to do it."

"You stick with me and -"

"Follow your lead and no matter what I see or how I feel this is business, this is what we do." She finished as he pulled he car to a stop.

Sam reached over and grabbed her arm as she pressed down to release her belt, drawing her focus onto him. "This is it, the cover team left us once we turned off the main road and won't pick us up again until we're on our way back. If something goes wrong they're a nine-minute drive away, only we're not wired so they won't know and by the time they decide to come in it'll be too late." Sam was worried, he was always worried the first time out. The only in to the operation they had was the informant, Ryan, who was driving the van that was following them and Sam didn't trust him.

"Think of this as a test run, we get in, get the cargo and get back safe. Once they trust us we come in wired and seal it. This is all about trust, we need them to trust Nate and Ally." Sam released her arm and pulled himself into the role he was about to play. "Ok?"

"Ok."

~xXx~x~xXx~

The next thing Andy heard was Sam's loud confident voice greeting Johnny. She watched as they shook hands and patted each other on the back. She recognised Johnny Hail instantly from the photo in the file, for Chase she didn't need a photo. Sam had warned her about Chase and the edge in his voice had made her a little nervous about this man.

He was big, taller than Sam and easily as well built. His eyes were so pale they seemed to hold almost no colour at all, there was nothing there, as if he didn't have a soul. Andy thought he was the type of man that knew people where scared of him and she was sure he liked it that way.

As she watched the three of them interact she started to think that was what Sam had wanted. He wanted her on guard around this man.

~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~

Thank you for reading and thanks to everyone who has sent feedback.

I really want to put Sam in reading glasses, I love Ben in them but ...


	8. On Her Own

A BIG thank you to CytheraofNaxen for beta'ing the story for me!

On Her Own

~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~

She had herself pressed up against the hood of their car feeling like nothing more than a spectator when Sam flicked his head toward her. "Ally." He called out, with no sign of what he wanted in his voice and then just held out his hand and looked at her expectantly. The only way they were going to get through this was to make it look like they knew what they were doing - like they'd done it all before.

So there he was, hand held out waiting for her to make the next move. Wordlessly she pushed herself off the hood, took the few steps to the passenger's door and pulled out the bag that had been resting under her legs. She placed it in Sam's hand and waited just a step behind him.

"Now let's see 'em." Sam finished.

Andy loved watching him, the way he stood held such a firm believe in himself. That air that he was always in control of everything around him, regardless of the situation or how outnumbered he might be. He was right and in the end he would win. She wanted that; being near him allowed her to draw from his confidence.

"This way." Johnny said as he led them to boat shed that looked like you could almost push it over.

Sam held her behind as Johnny and Chase entered the shed first. She watched him as he took in who was left outside with little more than the flick of his eyes. Andy jolted as light from the open doors broke into the shed and hit on the wire cage inside. A few of the girls started to scream or yell, while others huddled in the back. As she swallowed a breath, she wondered if her reaction was the reason Sam had held them back.

"Hey." She brushed past Sam as she saw Chase raise his hand to the young girl who was standing in front of the group. "I've got them from here." Andy placed herself between the girl and Chase.

"Really?" Chase said as he pushed himself a little closer to Andy.

"Yes. Really." Andy said without flinching. Despite this Chase didn't back away until Johnny called him back to the entrance of the shed leaving her alone with 12 very scared girls. Andy wasn't sure that any of them were over 18, in fact the longer she looked at them she was starting to doubt they were even over 16.

It did make Andy like the one that was willing to stand up to Chase a little more. She also had the feeling that she was going to make Andy's job in all of this a little harder. "Okay." Andy started as she checked over her shoulder that Sam still held Johnny and Chase's attention at the entrance. She noticed that he seemed to be shaking his head but dismissed it as she turned back to the girls. "Does anyone speak English?" She asked keeping her voice low while scanning the girls, none of them seemed to register what she'd said. "Great … I am going to help you?" She checked over her shoulder again, this time Sam was running his hand through his hair, it would've looked natural to anyone else but to her it was worrying. Something had happened and he wasn't comfortable with it. "I am going to help but you are going to have to follow me and in an hour you'll be away from these guys forever." _'Still nothing.'_ She thought as she looked at the sea of blank faces. "God, please if you just follow me and we'll be fine."

"Ally. You ready?"

Andy turned at the sound of Sam's voice, she froze for a second before she looked back at the girls and then back to Sam. "Yeah." Pushing her hands into the pockets f her light jacket hoping to warm them a little before they the limited protection the shed was offering from the wind outside, she drew in a deep breath glanced at Sam who was focused on her and not wanting to make herself more nervous she turned back to the girls. "Lets go." Andy whooshed her hands toward the front doors and all she could do was watch as they pulled themselves further back into cage. Scared to leave, scared to stay.

"Okay, right now I really need you all to just get up and follow me out the door and into a van." Andy had given up that she was going to be able to get the girls to do anything. _'God only know how Sam thought she was going to in the first place.'_ "Listen girls if you don't get out of here I don't know what,' Andy pointed to the front door, "they are going to do but I can guarantee it wont be good."

With that simple action the girl who had faced up to Chase started to pull the girls quietly toward the door. "Guess I just needed to point them in the direction." Andy said under her breath as she led them like a mother duck out of the shed and to the waiting van. "Here." Andy held out her hand to help one of the smaller ones into the back.

"Ally." Andy turned and Sam was holding out his hand, she looked at him a little confused for a moment and held out her hand to take his. Using that as leverage he first pulled her a little closer to him, Sam had his mouth just an inch from her ear as he started to speak. "Good job but we have a problem, instead of leaving us with the girls and Ryan, Johnny wants Chase to come to the exchange."

"But." She stopped talking as Sam narrowed his eyes.

"I need you to ride with the girls, keep them clam." Sam helped her in and just before he dropped her hand. "Keep down."

That was his way of telling her he didn't know what was going to happen at the other end. "Nate." Andy hoped that her expression was enough to tell him that he should also keep himself safe. He was willing to put himself in the front line but wanted her hidden away, as safe as he could make her.

~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~

**Belleville**

The hour drive from Kingston was feeling like one of the longest of his life. Sam was confident that Boyd wouldn't have marked cars or uniforms with him but he wasn't so confident and about the immigration guys. They just loved their windbreakers with all the letters on them, he used to joke that they were always worried someone would lock them up by mistake.

He had to admit the worry about having Andy in the van and what was waiting for them at the other end did mean that he didn't have to really listen to Chase. That was until he started about talking about Andy. "What was that?"

"You can't tell me you haven't had that." Chase repeated.

"No I haven't." Sam was short with his reply as he pulled the car followed by the van into the last street before the arranged meeting point. "I don't pay for it."

"No." Chase laughed for a moment. "You just make 'em give it up."

"Can't say I've ever had to do that." Sam guessed in Chase's case it was the only way he got it and he probably liked it that way, he also guessed it was normally some scared young girl that was a long way from home. He wanted to get these guys and if nothing else they would have Johnny and Chase. But after seeing these girls Sam wanted to stop the trade altogether, so unless they could get the guys that Johnny normally traded the girls to someone else would just take his place.

"Thinks she a bit special for my liking." Chase continued as if Sam hadn't said anything. "Could change that easily enough, make her a-"

"We're here." Sam was thankful as he cut him off, the sooner this was over with the happier he was going to be. Rather the sooner this end of the operation was over with the better. He wouldn't need Andy for the next part, he could get her out of this and safe. Because right now she was anything but.

"That them?" Chase asked as he pointed to a group on the far side of the lot that Sam had pulled into.

"Yep." He needed to get out of the car and show Boyd he wasn't alone as quickly as he could. "Hey." Sam said as he jumped out of the car. "This is Chase." Sam flicked his head toward the passenger seat.

"Nate." Was all that Boyd said in reply.

"Here." Sam walked him around the back of the van all too aware that Chase was watching his every move. "Ally's in the back. Drop her off at the usual point?"

~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~

**The Club – 10pm**

They pulled into the back parking lot at the club just as Johnny arrived. Sam had guessed that he was also watching them and it made him a little less concerned that he was with them instead of watching Boyd. However Sam had been checking and he wasn't following them on the way back, he'd even taken a longer way and still they arrived at the same time. He guess that meant he was doing something else, but what?

Johnny tapped on the driver's window to get his attention. "Nate, come in, have a drink?"

It had been a long day, the three-hour drive to Kingston and back again but Sam knew he couldn't just go home. A block and a half from his apartment and he knew he had to stay. "Sure." Sam pulled his cell from his pocket and typed a text to _'Ally's phone'_ wanting her to let him know when she was back okay.

"Chase give us a minute." Johnny said as they entered the backdoor of the club.

~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~

**10:40pm**

"Yours or Swarek's?"

Andy pulled her cell from her jacket pocket and read the message again. "Sam's, thanks." Showing up in person was much better than a message.

"Well." Boyd focused on her with the car stopped at the end of Laxton Ave. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Andy guessed for Boyd it would be too hard for him to actually take her to Sam's place. In fact she thought it wouldn't have mattered where she said she wanted to go, Boyd would have been dropped off in the same place.

It was cold, late and her feet were killing her and now she was walking almost the full block to get to Sam's for what? So she could tell him she was fine. The same distance and she could be home. If she hadn't gone to the fishing cabin, if she'd followed what she'd wanted all a long she doubted that Sam would even be undercover for her feet to be hurting this bad.

"Well, Ally."

And she wouldn't have been so lost in her thoughts that she might have noticed Chase pulling his car to a slow crawl next to her. "Hey."

"Delivery completed then?"

"Yep all packed up." Andy didn't look at him instead kept her focus straight ahead as she took her next few steps.

"He's not there?"

"What?" This time Andy did turn to face the car.

"Nate, he's with Johnny … business."

"Well … yeah …" Andy was lost for a moment faltering in her step. "I'll catch him later." For the first time since she entered this she was worried. Instead of being just a few hundred metres away Sam could be anywhere and she was with Chase.

Andy looked from the car to her hands, she was fidgeting. With a shake of her head the solution was simple. "Thanks." Andy turned and started in the opposite direction down the one-way street. This plan had two benefits, the first Chase couldn't follow in his car and the second at least now she was heading to her house and once in she would be on camera and safe.

The first Andy knew her plan wasn't going to work was as she turned the corner out of Sam's street.

"Now don't be like that." Chase said as he placed a hand on Andy's shoulder with enough force to pull her back half a step.

~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~


	9. Chase

**Notes:** A BIG thank you to CytheraofNaxen for betaing the story for me! I also have to confess that the last part was completed without a beta and all mistakes are mine (I really shouldn't work without one).

I also wanted to thank everyone for reading this, and all the feedback and PMs. I want to finish this for myself and I didn't think anyone would care once the show had finally gone where we wanted it to!

~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~

**The Club**

The steady beat from the club music was vibrating the walls but somehow to Sam it sounded like it was coming from down the street instead of the bar above them. He placed the empty bottle on Johnny's desk as he pulled his vibrating cell from his pocket, it wasn't the message from Andy that he had been expecting; the sender read Gary, the cover name for Boyd.

_Y__our apartment been checked. Cover team on its way. They will stay back unless required._

Chase had been in to check out his apartment, _'Well that explained the late night beer. A just want to make sure check.'_ Sam thought as he deleted the message.

What he needed to do now was get himself out of here, he'd been worried that Andy would go to his place instead of calling and he didn't want her finding Chase there. However the image of Andy sitting at his front door waiting for him brought a smile to his face. Sam knew that Johnny would want to wait until Chase came back to the club so Sam didn't find anything unwelcome in his apartment. _'It shouldn't be long now.'_

"Simple setup you have." Johnny said as he placed the next bottle in front of Sam.

"Best way."

"And quick." Johnny said as his phone beeped.

"Less time you spend with the _'cargo'_ the better for everyone."

"You always send your girl with them?"

'_He is relaxing a little'_, Sam smiled at the thought. "Depends. Your boy seemed like he was having trouble with one of them."

"You normally get that." Johnny replied checking his watch. "One that wants to save the lot."

"It's like I said, having a girl around just makes everything run _smoother_." Sam emphasized the last word before he drank the last of the beer and stood. "Thanks but I need to check that Ally has everything _filed_ away."

"Where's that?"

"What?" '_Buy Chase enough time to get out or set up to take him down._' Sam thought playing along for the moment.

"Ally's?"

"Not far. Be done in an hour." Sam said as he let the office door close behind him. With his phone still in his hand he turned it over again to check for a message, still nothing from Andy.

Once the back door to the club was closed behind him, along with the noise, he hit speed dial one. By the time he was at his car her phone had timed out, he typed a message and hit the call button before the message had even finished sending. "Ally where the hell are you?" He had just guessed that she would be waiting for him but now he wasn't sure. Now he was worried.

He scanned the street as he stood outside his car until he found his cover team. Turning to his phone again, this time he searched and found Gary in his phone. "Where's Andy?" Was all Sam managed as he dropped into the drivers seat. "Where'd you drop her off?"

"_End of your street." Boyd replied._

"You dropped her at my apartment with Chase there?"

"_I didn't know he was there and I checked the cameras, she hasn't gone anywhere near your place. She must have spotted his car or something."_

"What about her apartment?"

"_What about it?"_

"Did you check to see if she made it there?"

"_I don't know. I've been busy getting your cover team in place." _Boyd's tone was starting to indicate he was also angry.

"Well check the cameras." Sam shouted into the phone as he hit the end button and threw it onto the passenger seat.

The cover team was just behind him as he pulled into the one-way street that led to his apartment. Half way down the street he saw Chase's car parked and he wasn't in it. Sam used a driveway to turn his car around and he was now heading the wrong way up the one-way street, and with that simple move he'd lost his cover team. That hadn't been his intention, but he wasn't driving the long way around to Andy's apartment.

Not now, the things running through his head were scaring the hell out of him, and he needed more than ever to know she was okay. He'd left her with Boyd so she wasn't mixed up with anything that went wrong at his end. If Chase had worked out they were police or if one of the immigration officers jumped the gun, Andy was fine with the girls and Boyd. So what did Boyd do with that? He left her on a street in a place he wouldn't have left her if she were in uniform with her gun.

As he pulled out of his street he caught sight of two people half way down the block. It wasn't until he saw the taller grey figure in the dark strike the shorter one and it was as she fell limp that he realized it was Andy and the worst of his imaginations were coming true. Chase was the one standing over her. "Shit!" He had her trapped against the chain link fence.

For Sam it all seemed to happen very fast, he was down the street and out of his car in what seemed like seconds. He grabbed Chase and spun him around and with one punch he was on the ground, blood coming from both his nose and the corner of his mouth. "Stay there." Sam yelled at Chase as he tried to get up. The cover team that he thought he'd lost so easily were now on top of Chase.

"Sam." Andy mumbled her voice barely audible above the yelling between the cover team and Chase.

"Shhh, Shhh." Sam placed a hand on each of her shoulders, waiting just moment before pulling her into him, one hand wrapped around her back and the other stroking her hair. "Shhh. It's okay." He was trying to calm the waves of anger that were pulsing through him as much he was trying to soothe Andy. With a deep breath he let his hands travel back to her shoulders before pushing her far enough away that he could take in her appearance. He ran his hands up her neck lifting her head he saw her lip was cut and bloody, her shirt was torn open, he wasn't sure but he thought he could make out red marks on one thigh where her leggings has been ripped, the concerning thing was the trembling. "You're freezing." He said as he took his jacket off and wrapped Andy in it knowing that wasn't the reason but wanting to protect her.

"Jesus! Less than two blocks from Johnny Hail's club!"

Sam had been so focused on Andy he hadn't noticed Boyd show up. "Boyd." Sam said trying to keep himself clam.

"Every time. Hell do you set out to sabotage every operation I run." Now it was Boyd yelling as he pointed past Sam at Andy following them to Sam's car.

Sam tucked Andy into the passengers seat and closed the door to shut Boyd out before he turned and stepped himself a few inches from Boyd. "I left her with you so that something like this couldn't happen."

"Yeah well it was your mistake that landed her here in the first place, we're not set up to cover two locations." Boyd countered without any sign of flinching.

"This is your mess … you clean it up." Sam dropped himself back into the drivers seat and for a moment they were both silent as they watched Boyd. Sam knew what he doing, scanning the area, trying to work out who'd seen and heard what had happened. Trying to work out how he was going to save the operation.

"I'll take you home." Sam said as he started the car.

"No." Andy looked at him; the panic in her voice was matched only by her scared, wide eyes. "I don't have a home … I don't have anything."

"Andy?" Sam lowered his voice.

"Please just get me out of here."

"Andy." Sam wasn't going to let her put him off, and as much as he wanted to just give her whatever she wanted right now he needed to know what he'd done to her. "Did he … do we need to go to the hospital?" Sam looked straight ahead not wanting to pressure her.

"No."

"Do you want to talk to someone, Nash?" Sam changed his tone, lowered his voice and paced his words as he continued. "I can take you to Traci's … if you'd be more comfortable talking to a girl … that way if you needed to go anywhere you might … it might be better to have …"

"No. Please, Sam, just get me away from here."

Sam watched as she pushed her hair away from her face, her whole body tense and shaking. "Okay." He reached over and pulled her hand into his, squeezing it gently. When she flinched a little, he started stroking her palm with his thumb hoping to relax her. "We'll just drive then?"

~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~

Andy wasn't sure how long they'd been driving for and at first she was focused on his jacket, she'd just wanted to cover herself, wanted to make it so no one could see her. The closest she could get to that was to close her eyes and try to block out the pain of what had happened. It didn't work; the sight of Chase's determined face had caused her to open them just as quickly as she's closed them.

At first she thought Sam was doing as he said and just driving them around until he would eventually end up back at her cover apartment. He'd looped on and off the expressway twice but it wasn't until they pulled off it for the third time that she realized where he was taking her and another 10 minutes before they arrived.

"We shouldn't be here." Andy looked forward as he pulled the car in behind his truck.

"No one's followed us." Sam said as he leaned across himself released his seatbelt. "No one will know you're here."

"Sam." Andy looked down at their hands, all the time in the car and he hadn't let go of her hand. "Can you … I don't want to …" She didn't know how to ask him for what she wanted.

"I'm not going anywhere." Sam paused for a moment. "Let's go inside. It's freezing out her." Sam released her hand and reached under his seat and pulled out the spare set of keys.

She waited behind him as he opened the front door and disabled the alarm. She was still standing on the front step, not really sure what she was focused on when he reached out and pulled her inside. For the first time since Boyd had dropped her off she felt calm. "What happens now?" Andy asked her voice still shaking even if her hands had started to still. But he didn't answer her, she just watched as he disappeared into his bedroom and left her standing alone in the small hall.

"Now." The sound of Sam's voice caused her to jump, "here." Sam lowered his voice. "The shower is running. Take your time and I'll get us some food."

"No."

"Andy you're safe here." Sam again rested his hands on her shoulders. "You need to eat and there's nothing here. Go, have a long hot shower."

He turned her around and at first she pushed back as he tried to guide her toward his room, only to give in as soon as he placed a hand on the small of her back. With just enough pressure to make her take a step forward they made it to the door of his room. "Sam."

"I'll only be gone a few minutes."

"Thank you." Andy watch him as his only reply was to smile at her and pull the door closed once again leaving her alone.

The sound of the shower running pulled her away from the closed door and into the bathroom. A bathroom that was full of steam and neatly folded on the vanity next to the towels was a pair of sweats pants, a long-sleeved shirt and a thick hoodie.

This was the first time she'd been near a mirror; with one of the towels she wiped away fog. The corner of her mouth had started to bruise, and the cut clotted with dried blood. Apart from her ripped shirt it was the only outward sign that anything had happened to her. That was all it took, the tears that she'd been able to hold back finally started to fall and she began to all but tear off the clothing she was wearing, in an instant she wanted to get them off her, hoping the smell and feel of night would go with them.

In the shower she was able to hide the tears, the water washing them away as they fell.

~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~

"Andy?" Sam tapped on the bathroom door again. "Are you okay?" He was worried that she's been in there too long. He'd hoped it would make her feel better, give her some time to process what had happened. "Andy." This time he opened the door.

"I'm sorry. I'm getting out."

"No." He wasn't sure what to do now, "I just wanted to … do you need anything?" He heard the water stop running and he pulled himself back behind the door and all but closed it.

"No, thanks."

Sam tapped the door handle a few times, he really was lost now. Should he stay and wait or leave her, it had taken him the better part of 20 minutes to talk himself into even knocking on the bathroom door. _'Leave.'_ He decided as he walked back to the kitchen and pressed his hand onto the bench and focused on the world outside the kitchen window. "What are you doing?" He mumbled.

"What?"

The sound of her voice spun him around to face her, she was standing directly behind him, her wet hair pulled back in a messy bun, his pants rolled at the tops of her hips and one hand was nervously fidgeting with the sleeve of the shirt at her other wrist. "Here." Without warning Sam lifted her onto the kitchen bench and pulled a small first aid kit from the cupboard above the fridge. "This is gonna hurt a little." Sam said as he pressed some liquid onto a cotton pad.

"I ruined the operation … I should have been paying attention. I didn't see him until it was too late."

"We don't know if Johnny even knows anything yet and if the case is _ruined _Boyd managed that on his own … He's careless." Sam said as he gently pressed the pad to the cut on her lip, Andy wincing as he did. "Now" he lifted her hand and placed it on the pad, "hold that." As soon as he stepped back from her she let her hand fall.

"I couldn't do anything." The strain of the night returned to her voice. "I was going to see you and he just pulled up, I didn't even see him before … he was just there in his car."

Sam paused as he pulled the ice pack from the freezer, he wanted to let her talk. Let her get out what had happened, he needed to know what happened, but he also needed to control himself. He pulled a soft cloth from the drawer and wrapped it around the ice pack before he turned back to face her.

"I turned and started to walk in the opposite direction, I didn't think he'd follow … maybe I should have run to your apartment or through the back of the block instead of staying on the street … I mean I could have-"

"Hey." Sam cut her off, "None of this is your fault." He positioned himself between her legs and held the icepack to her lip with one hand and used he the backs of his fingers on the other to brush against her cheek, softly and slowly repeating each stroke. "You might not have made it to my apartment and I wouldn't have found you if you hadn't stay on the street." Sam stopped himself, what he was about to say was '_in time'_ and they both knew it. "You were left on your own and I shouldn't have let that happen."

"Once he …" Was all she managed as she let her hand fall again, solely focused on her fingers as she continued to fidget with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Andy." He used his free hand to lift her head. "Are you sure you don't need to go to the hospital?" He paused for just a beat and softened his voice. "We don't have to report anything … no one will ever need to know."

"He didn't … he said he was …" Her voice started to choke as she continued. "That I give it to anyone so I could give it to him."

Sam moved his hands so he gripped each of her hips, her legs still rested either side of his hips, he stepped back from the bench, just enough to allow for her to fit between the bench and himself. "Here." He repeated the same warning just before he's placed her on the bench, only this time he pulled her into himself, letting her slip down him and left his hands on her hips now that she was trapped between him and the bench. "I'll bring the food in." Sam managed to flick his head indicating the he was talking about the couch, keeping his lips close enough to hers that he could feel her hot breath on them. He held her there for a moment before he suddenly stepping back and letting her go as he remember how they came to be in his house.

'_Keep torturing yourself'_ Sam thought as he poured the contents of the foam containers into the bowls, he took a moment to take in a few deep breaths. Even if she wanted this he couldn't do it, not now. The combination of what had happened, the possibility that he was staring down another few months under and regardless of what she said, she wasn't over Callaghan. He wasn't looking to be the rebound.

~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~

Andy looked at the couch and instead of settling on it, she lowered herself onto the floor. She knew that Sam was right and that no one would know where they were, not even Boyd, but sitting on the floor she felt a little more protected. She wasn't even surprised when all Sam did was raise an eyebrow when he found her on the floor.

"Here." He held out a bowl for her to take. "It's just chicken soup, Gillian use to make it for us whenever we were sick or … down."

"Gillian?" Andy asked as she watched him reach over his head and pull the blanket down from the back of the couch.

"My stepmom." He pointed to a framed photo on his wall before he spread the blanket over their legs.

It wasn't the first time that Andy had noticed that Sam never talked about his family. She often thought that he only told her about Sarah because he felt guilty about the way they had been treading each other, not because he wanted her to know. This was the first time he'd ever spoken of his parents, even if it was a stepmom. "I didn't know you have a stepmom?"

Sam picked up the remote and turned on the television. "My mother died when I was three, I don't really remember her and my dad married Gillian when I was eight."

"Do they live in St Catherine's as well?" Andy realized her mistake as soon as the words were out of her mouth, there was only one reason he would have to buy out Sarah's half of the house.

"They were killed in a car accident seven years ago. It's just Sarah now... and her family."

And then it was over, it was just like him to tell her something important out of nowhere and pass it off like it was nothing. She didn't know what to say and now he was focused on the replay of Saturday's game, he was all closed back up. He was back to Sam.

The problem was she knew how much he cared about the people around him, regardless of how he tried to play it and not just Sarah but she could only guess how protective he'd been with her. It was that thought that made her wonder if that's where he'd learnt to balance letting someone be free to make mistakes and always being close enough to catch them when they fell.

~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~

Sam glanced over to see Andy still had her arms wrapped around the cushion her head rested on, her eyes closed. He quietly picked up the remote and flicked the television off, smiling softly at her as he gathered up the bowls. Stepping carefully to avoid disturbing her, he made his way to the kitchen and rinsed them deciding anything more could wait till morning. He carelessly tapped the bench a few times as he stared back into the living room, it took a moment before he realized he wasn't able to see her anymore and guessed that she had herself curled up on his floor.

The last time they were here together he'd lay with her in his bed until she'd fallen asleep. It never ceased to amaze him how much it hurt to have something you wanted so close and not be able to have it or how willing he was to continue to put himself through it. He walked into his bathroom, brushed his teeth and soaked a towel in cold water and pressed it to his face. He hoped the cold would clear his mind; it didn't.

From the bathroom door he focused on his bed, wanted nothing more than to crawl into it. But he knew he couldn't, not tonight. So with that thought Sam stepped into his room and pulled back the sheets back, and grabbing his pillow and an extra blanket from his closet. He flicked on the lamp and as he turned off the main light, leaving the room in a soft glow.

He dropped the pillow and blanket on the couch and stood above her, she still gripped the cushion and even with the limited light in the room he could tell she wasn't asleep but at least she looked a little more relaxed. "Come on." Sam crouched down next to her. "It's time for bed." He brushed her hair away from her face and followed her eyes to the pillow he had just dumped on the couch.

"What are they for?"

"I thought it would be better if I slept out here." He couldn't read the expression that washed over her face, he thought it was relief mixed with something but he wasn't sure. All he could do was watch as she pulled herself up and silently disappeared into his bedroom. "Night." He called after her and waited a moment for a response that didn't come.

Sam stared at the couch, he'd only ever slept on it once and that was when he'd been too drunk to make it the few feet to his bed. With a sigh he spread one blanket on the couch and dropped the pillow at the far end before turning the lamp off, now he was left with the shadows of light coming from his room. He reached over his shoulder and grabbed the back of his shirt, pulling it over his head in one motion. He carefully folded it before dropping it onto the coffee table.

Sam settled himself onto the couch, the second blanket only covering the bottom half of him. He absently ran his hand over his chest before folding them under his head. It took a moment for his eyes to focus in the darkened room, and they were drawn to the dark shadows that fell across the ceiling when the last of the light was lost as the lamp in his room clicked off. He wondered if he was going to be able to clear his thoughts, he wasn't sure how but he was getting Andy out of this. He smiled as he thought that maybe they were both out, Sam couldn't see a way for Boyd to save the operation but he knew that if anyone could save it Boyd could.

The cell phone that had been resting on the coffee table flashed and vibrated into life. _'Could only be one person.'_ Sam thought as he reached to grab it.

_'We've got 48 hours, Johnny's not looking for Chase.'_

The message was short and as usual with Boyd light on details, however it looked like they were going to hold Chase for as long as they could without letting him contact anyone. Sam wasn't sure how Boyd was managing that, but he was guessing that he'd been entered into the system as a John Doe. Knowing Boyd, it was possible he hadn't entered him at all and Chase was going to spend the next 48 hours touring the cells in every division Toronto had to offer.

Depositing the phone back on the coffee table Sam was looking forward to seeing Chase finally enter the prison system once this was over. He was sure that Chase wouldn't do so well in the system; a smile spread across his face as he thought about him receiving what he'd been happy to dish out. As happy as that thought made him, only having 48-hours was going to mean he would have to push to get what they needed. Every time you pushed you put yourself in danger.

No matter how much he tried to focus on what he was going to have to do tomorrow he thoughts always ended up back in the same place. Andy. The what ifs wouldn't go away, the sick feeling of fear had settled into his chest, and no matter how many times he'd told himself that she was fine it wouldn't go away. He wanted her out. He told himself over and over that he was getting her out. Only problem with that was he wanted her close. If he'd kept her with him tonight nothing would have happened, Chase would never have been able to get that close to her.

Sam closed his eyes; he needed rather than wanted to go to sleep, and now his brain was playing tricks on him. At first he thought he was just hearing things, his brain giving him a reason to stay awake. Suddenly he realise that the soft padding of bare feet on floorboards was very real, he wasn't dreaming. When they stopped, he knew she was standing at the end of the couch, he just didn't know what to do.

He opted for leaving his eyes closed and waited, not wanting to push her. Not sure what she wanted. For a minute he waited, neither of them moving and he thought for a moment that he'd left it to long as he heard her feet shuffle. It took all of his self-control not to jump as she pulled back the blanket and settled herself into the limited space next to him. With her body turned on its side she used the crook of his shoulder as a pillow and her free hand rested on his chest.

The way she'd positioned herself allowed him to wrap one arm around her back pulling her tighter into him. With the other he pulled the blanket the rest of the way up to cover them both before slipping it under and almost without thinking he started lazily stroking her arm that stretched across his chest. After just a few minutes her breathing had evened out and her fingers had stilled on his chest. Having her with him seemed to relax him as much as it had her.

~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~

I think we may have a delay in the next part. I had a small run in with Apple Care and the very nice man that was trying to fix my backup and trash problem wiped my Mac. I lost my fiction folder (and everything else), the next part and all notes for this one. The back up I had was old (that was my fault I should have had it on a USB stick).


	10. Wanting

**Notes:** A BIG thank you to CytheraofNaxen for betaing the story for me!

I also wanted to thank everyone for reading this, and all the feedback, alerts and PMs.

~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~

**7:20am **

It was the hazy sunlight that had broken through the gap in the bay window blinds almost an hour ago that had woken him. The lazy smile still lingered from the half asleep realization that Andy really was on the couch with him, they hadn't moved from the night before. Her arm was still stretched across his chest, her head still nestled into his shoulder, his arm still wrapped around her back. The shirt, his shirt had bunched round her waist during the night leaving a small gap between where it ended and the boxers she'd changed into began.

It was that gap, the small strip of soft bare skin that attracted his attention right now. The bunching allowed him to slip the hand that was wrapped around her back under her shirt. His fingers danced across her lower back, gently, hesitantly at first and he froze when he felt her stiffen and without warning her whole body flexed into his and just as suddenly relaxed back into him. Sam waited a few moments for her breathing to settle before he let his fingers continue their exploration, flirting with the waistband of her boxers.

Lying around was never something that he was good at or even enjoyed but this morning he was more than happy to wait until Andy was awake before he moved. Having access to her back was definitely helping. His free hand that he was using to shield his eyes from the ever growing light had made its way to her hip where it rested for a moment before taking a chance. Slipping it under the already disturbed shirt he let the pads of his fingers travel first around her belly button and started to trail up her exposed side stopping just on the edge of her rib cage. With the backs of his knuckles he ran them back and forth over her ribs, pausing each time just below the swell of her breasts, he allowed his hand to creep higher and in turn his breathing quicken.

Once again he found himself frozen, convinced that he had overstepped as Andy tensed again. Only this time it was to arch her back, turning herself into his caress; allowing him greater access. "Andy?" His voice was low and rough; he knew where this was heading. Where it might of headed last night if he'd taken her to his room instead of them spending the night on the couch.

"Mmm." Was all the reply he received as she again pressed herself into him.

'_Oh God.' _Not trusting himself, Sam let his hands fall to her hip and then with short breath pulled them out and wrapped the one her head rested on around her back for support as he pushed them into a sitting position, Andy ending up in his lap. "I'm going to take you back to bed." Slipping his other arm under her legs, Andy responded by wrapped her arms around his neck, letting her head fall onto his shoulder, her breath slow and hot on his neck.

~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~

"Where're you going?" Andy mumbled once she felt him press the covers around her understanding that he wasn't joining her.

"To have a shower and get you coffee." His hand brushed her hair away from her face. "Stay asleep … you need the rest."

Andy pulled the pillow lengthwise so she was able to wrap her arms around it as she listen to the water falling in the bathroom; and waited, one eye half open focused on the closed door. Everything about this house was comfortable, she couldn't remember the last time she felt this relaxed. Everything that had happened the night before seemed to fade away as soon as she'd settled in with Sam the night before. Right now though it was definitely the bed she found very welcoming and it had the potential to offer what she hoped would be a nice view.

And she wasn't disappointed. With her head still half buried in the pillow and she hoped disguising her eyes as she followed Sam. He had nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist as he walked from the bathroom to the closet, his muscles flexing as he first reached for a pair of jeans and than tugged a shirt from one of the drawers. Andy wasn't sure but him pulling on his shirt might have been her favourite part of the show, with both arms raised, his abs even seemed to flex and he pulled it over to cover himself.

"There're fresh towels in the bathroom, do you want me to bring you back anything?"

'_Guess the pillow didn't hide anything.'_ "No." Andy wasn't really listening to him as she focused on his dark eyes, lost in a soft tone that was somewhat new to her.

"What do you have to wear?" Sam sat himself on the edge of the bed.

"I think I still have a bag under the stairs, but nothing _Ally _would wear." _'Nothing that cried out hooker.'_ She wanted to add.

Sam leaned over and reached out, Andy didn't want to, but couldn't help flinching as he brushed one finger along her lip. "Sorry … does it hurt?"

"No, not really." Until that moment she'd forgotten it was even there, her hand replacing his fingers as she covered it.

"Don't worry, the icepack worked you can barely notice it."

"Yeah?" Andy smiled as she rolled onto her back and squinted her eyes closed as the sunlight from the decorative glass above the main window hit her face.

"Here." Sam pulled a small silver remote from the top drawer of the nightstand and dark screen started to cover the window. "It's a blackout screen, my neighbour's an electrician and he installed it." The only light in the room was now coming from the open bedroom door. "It's great when you're coming off the midnight shift."

"Or when you've had to much drink."

"I'll be about an hour."

"To get coffee?"

"I picked up bread and milk last night so if you want anything besides toast you'll have to wait until I get back."

It didn't escape her attention that he sidestepped the question, nothing about picking up coffee and breakfast would ever take him more than half an hour in this neighbourhood. Adding to that if they had bread and milk he shouldn't need to go anywhere. "Shouldn't we be getting back to Parkdale and _Nate_ and _Ally_?"

"Not yet, no one will be looking for us for a while."

Once the bedroom door was closed the room was completely dark, _'I want one of these.'_

Next thing she heard was the click of the front door and she guessed it was Sam returning with her coffee. Just at that moment someone tapped on the bedroom door, in fact if she hadn't been awake she wouldn't have even heard it. "Sam?" Her voice was still thick from sleep as she rolled over to see the red lights on the clock read 10:10. _'When had that happened?'_ The last time she looked it almost eight and Sam was just leaving. Now she really wanted one of these screens.

The door opened and light along with the smell of fresh coffee flooded the room, "here." Sam placed the paper cup on the side table. "I grabbed a few things from your apartment."

It took a minute for Andy's eyes to adjust to the light and take in her coat folded over his arm and her carry bag in his hand. "Thanks."

"Get dressed, I've got muffins and we've got things to do."

~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~

Sam had packed almost the entire contents of her bathroom into the bag, something she was thankful for as she dabbed a little extra makeup on to cover the bruise just under the left corner of her mouth. There was little she could do with the matching cut on her lip, but it's not something she thought was that noticeable unless you were looking for it.

With everything packed back into the bag, dressed in jeans and long-sleeved charcoal knitted top that covered the bruises on her shoulders and upper arms she emerged from the bedroom. It was the first time in a week that she didn't feel like she was for sale. "Hi." She smiled as she slipped onto the stool next to him at the breakfast bench.

"Morning."

"What are these?" Andy pointed to the brochures that Sam had spread out in front of him.

"What we are doing today."

"You're getting rid of the truck?"

"No." Sam pushed one brochures in front of her. "I saw Boyd this morning."

She would get to the car thing in a minute, for now she wanted to focus on Boyd. "And?" Andy pulled a muffin over in front of her knowing that she would get more out of Sam if it didn't seem like she was pushing him.

"Chase turned." Sam paused and took half of her muffin, "He was promising all kinds of things before they even got him back to the barn. Boyd was able to use him arrange a meeting with Ryan's second in charge."

"Ryan?"

"Trevor Ryan. He runs the girls but he never gets close enough for anyone to touch him." Sam finished the last of his coffee.

"And how do cars come into it, does Trevor Ryan own a dealership?"

"No." His favourite word again she thought as he continued. "Chase will still have to be arraigned within 48-hours, that is tomorrow night. Once that happens Johnny will start to move to protect himself."

"He'll run?"

"Or worse … tomorrow we go in wired and have Johnny setting up a deal … delivery time, number of girl, the lot. Once that's on tape we take him in and immigration pick the girls up."

"How to do know he'll set it up?"

"Because." Sam smiled, complete confidence in his tone. "We'll make him."

Andy realized as soon as the words where out of his mouth that was all the explanation she was going to get. It didn't really explain why they were going car shopping. "What's that got to do with this?" Andy held up the brochure he'd pushed in front of her.

"This will be all over for you tomorrow." Sam pushed himself up from the stool and started to clear the cups and wrapper from the bench. "And I thought it would be a good idea if you knew what your options were."

"You want me to buy a car?"

"It's not safe walking everywhere the way you do …besides this place is too far from the Barn for you to walk."

His voice held an edge she couldn't place, she wondered if he deliberately has his back to her, making sure she couldn't read his expression. Andy wasn't sure how to respond. "I was thinking … that I would try and get something close to the Barn and Traci or someone can always give me a lift if I need one."

"You can't be walking everywhere anymore." Sam turned to face her. "You can't rely on someone always being around."

It was only a moment and Andy could have sworn she saw guilt, maybe even pain wash across his face. It also felt like he wasn't telling her everything, "Sam." Her voice low and soft.

"Come on its going to take us an hour to get to Hamilton."

"Hamilton?"

"Yeah." Sam grabbed his keys from the bench. "No one knows us in Hamilton."

~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~

"I like this one." Andy held up the picture of the Corolla.

With a dimpled smiled he flicked his eyes to Andy and back to the road. "No."

"Why?" She frowned looking back at the brochure.

"It's almost a grand more than the Civic and it has the same size engine with less horse power."

"So I don't get to pick this car I am buying?"

"No, you can pick the car … as long as it's the right one."

"May be you should just tell me what the right one is and we can save ourselves time."

"Now what fun would that be?" Sam said as he pulled the car into the side street between two dealerships.

~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~

"It's old." He followed her out of the Honda dealership and into the adjoining one, stepping easily over the low chain railing that separated them.

"It's a classic." Andy said with a hopeful smile. "And it's red."

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose, "Despite what you may have been told red cars don't actually go faster … I'd be surprised if this one went at all."

"Sam."

"No really, I think its just here for show."

"You know I don't think you're enjoying this?" This time it was Andy with the smile.

"I'd be enjoying it a lot more if you'd take it seriously." Sam half turned his body back in the direction they had just come, "Can we please have a look at the Civic?"

"They are for old ladies."

"They're a very reliable car."

"What about that one?"

"It's a Golf." Sam thought that was all the explanation that was required as he came to stand next to her, glancing up to see the large Volkswagen sign that badged the dealership. At least it seemed as if she was enjoying herself.

"That it is."

They both turned at the sound of the approaching voice, and Sam knew from the look and sound of this guy he was about to regret stepping onto this lot even more.

"Hi I'm Dan." He held out his hand for Andy to take and nodded toward Sam. "One of the most popular cars in the world. It has four disc brakes with ABS." The salesman opened the driver's door for Andy to get in and seemed to continue with even needing to take a breath. "Seven airbags and an excellent safety rating."

Sam didn't at all like the way the _Dan_ was leaning on the door his head inches from Andy's. "So tell me Dan, any cars come without disc brakes these days?"

"It also comes with a 48 month warranty and a 2.5 litre engine and that's better than any other car in its the class." Dan never took his eyes off Andy. "Tell me …" Dan paused and waited.

"Andy." She supplied.

"Tell me Andy, do you park on the street?"

"I don't really know-"

"Well never mind because this car comes with an electronic engine immobiliser and you can also program the central locking so that only the drivers door opens on the first click and the car locks itself once you start driving."

"And it's about five grand more than the other cars?"

"Well you do get what you pay for and you're?" Once again Dan drew out the last word and waited to be filled in.

"Friend." Sam supplied the answer this time in a tone that was short and was clearly meant to offend.

"Okay, well, Andy seems to like it."

Sam didn't like the way he was trying to get information out of them, more so because the information he wanted was about Andy. He let his eyes fall to her, all smiles as she pressed every button on the dash.

Just at that moment Andy turned to face them. "Can we take it for a test drive?"

"All I'll need is a copy of your licence."

"Here." Sam interrupted Dan by holding out his, "take mine."

~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~

"Why don't you like it?" Andy has been looking at the same brochure for most of the hour-long drive back to Parkdale.

"The car looks fat."

"How can a car look fat … you want to know what I think?"

"Probably not."

"You're upset because Dan didn't like you."

"I think Dan liked you enough for both of us."

"Really?" Andy smiled laughing a little as she opened the glove compartment and placed this one with the others she collected that day. "Fine, I'll just buy the red one."

"Well you'd better hope that _Dan's_ a great mechanic."

"A broken down car would fit with everything in my life perfectly." She was laughing even if it had turned into something that sounded like self-pity. When Sam didn't respond she looked over to see that he was focusing more on her than the road, the relaxed joking expression that his face had held for most of the day was gone.

"Was it Jo?" Sam said directly.

"What?" Andy knew what he was referring to, at first she had been grateful that he didn't ask and now it seemed like she'd left it to long to tell him what had happened.

"You never said … and I just guessed."

"It was … it was also her ring." Andy guessed now she'd started she might as well tell him everything.

"He told you that?"

"No. She did." Andy guessed by the half turned smile on his face that is about what he expected from Jo. "Really I should be thankful, if it wasn't for her god knows when I would have found out."

"Is that why he pulled the wedding forward?"

Andy jerked her head up, "How'd you find out about that?"

"Jerry." They both said at the same time, "When did he tell you?" Andy continued.

"The day I went under."

"Is that why you left without telling me?"

"When did she tell you?" Sam asked not answering.

"The day you left … everyone was at the Barn with the open day, so I went home and packed." That seemed to bring another sad smile to his face. "I had it all planed, I tried to be what he wanted … I worked hard to make it perfect, to do everything right."

"Andy you're one of the strongest people I know … if you want something you commit … and that's great when you talk about work but do really think changing yourself for someone else … do you think that person is right for you?"

"I wanted a normal life … I wanted my kids to grow up in a proper family."

"Normal life, acceptance, love … Andy, call it what you want, but if you look too hard, hold on too tight, you'll end up trapped in something you never wanted."

Andy let the car fall silent, her head resting on the window. _Is that what happened with her mother, she ended up trapped in something she never wanted?_ She loved Luke, but she knew she'd held onto to him too tight or the idea of him at least. She'd wanted out almost as much as she wanted to stay; she'd lost count of the number of times she wanted to tell Traci or almost anyone. The day of the Laundromat fire she'd even started to tell Sam what she wanted.

If she needed confirmation it came that night when she arrived at the hospital. Luke looked happy with Jo, really happy. Maybe they both were holding onto the idea more than each other. Andy knew she was more upset with Luke for thinking he could buy his way out of sleeping with Jo, that the gifts were to make him feel better for what he'd done. That some how flowers would make up for everyone knowing why the relationship ended. By the time she left Traci's she was madder at herself for being relieved it was over than she was at Luke. No matter how horribly he'd done it, he'd gotten them out of something that was really getting out of control.

"Do you want to get dinner?"

Andy flicked her head up taking in the building around her, she didn't realise where they were. Sam was pulling the car to a stop out the front of her apartment, it felt like she hadn't been here in weeks instead of the few days it had been.

"Or …" Sam continued, "If you're tired -"

"I don't want to stay here." Andy cut him off as the words rushed out.

"Ok, pack a few things and I'll go pick something up for dinner?"

Andy heard what he said but she stayed sitting in the passengers seat looking up at the window that lead into her dingy apartment. Despite knowing what it held, that it was covered by cameras, that Sam had been in there just this morning she still didn't want to leave the car. In reality she didn't want to leave the safety of Sam.

"Andy?"

"Yeah." She turned her head to face him as she tried to pull herself back together, only to see him turn the key in the ignition and open his door.

"Lets go."

~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~

Andy could still hear the water running in his bathroom as she left the bedroom and slipped her arms into the soft knitted wrap. It wasn't long enough to cover her boxers but unlike her singlet top it did have the advantage of covering her arms or more importantly her shoulders.

It had turned out to be a very comfortable night after the awkward moment in his car outside her apartment. Followed by another one when Sam suggested it would be better if she showered here. It brought a smile to her face, they were standing in an apartment, _Ally's_ apartment both looked like they were sneaking around behind their parents backs. He looked a little sheepish when he said he would wait for her to shower, that once she left him tomorrow she would be going back to the world and wouldn't be able to come back to his apartment to get anything.

That someone would pack up everything in her cover apartment and bring it to her. She could still hear the edge in his voice as he said they'd take it to wherever she was.

"_Do you know where that might be?"_

In response to his question she just lifted her shoulders a little and turned the cameras off so she could disappear into the bathroom. It wasn't until she reached the bathroom door that he spoke again.

"_You can stay as long as you want … I probably wont be back for weeks and someone might as well use the place."_

She hadn't told Sam how at easy she felt at his house, or even confirmed that she would be going back there. It seemed that they both now just assumed that's where she would go. Honestly she didn't have anywhere else to go, except back to Traci's couch and she didn't see that as a real option. All she would really need was a few weeks to find somewhere and move the little she owned in. Apart from her bed that had gone into the spare room when she had moved in with Luke she didn't have anything else left, she'd sold it all to start her new life. After all she wasn't going to need it.

The rest of evening had passed with them watching whatever Sam could find on TV, with Andy continually poking fun at him about his choice. Before long this extended to his choice in dinner, sports team and even the audiobook that seemed to follow him around when he was undercover.

It could also have covered his choice in juice. Andy was standing in the dark kitchen with the only coming from the open fridge. A fridge that held nothing more than leftover cartons from take out, a half empty bottle of milk and an almost empty carton of Cranberry juice. Removing the carton from the fridge she grabbed a glass and sat them both on the bench, the light from the fridge seem to cast shadows of light into every corner. This she thought had more to do with the cramped size of the living room than the light from the fridge being particularly powerful.

But with the juice almost forgotten she focused on the couch, surely Sam wasn't going to try and sleep on that. As relaxed as they had been once they'd reach this apartment the night had again grown a little awkward, each of them outwardly showing they were nervous when Sam said he was going to have shower and she knew that meant they would soon have to discuss where they where sleeping. _'Maybe it wouldn't need to be a discussion.'_

'_Everything was a discussion._' With her at least, she knew that Sam was right when he told her that she could overthink any situation. _'Why is it that I just cant tell him?_' the thought wasn't even finished as she opened the door to his bedroom and stopped dead. Sam was just a step inside the room; standing shirtless in grey and white plaid pants, hair still wet and his skin seemed to shimmer in the dim light.

Nervous at first Andy wasn't sure where or even if she should move. That decision was quickly taken out of her hands as Sam grabbed a shirt from the drawer and went to sidestep her to leave the room. Without thinking she blocked his path and closed the gap between them, her hand coming to rest on his still bare chest. "Andy." His eyes narrowed, his voice a little breathless. "We can't do this … not here." The words coming out of his mouth contradicted his actions as he leaned a little closer to her.

"Sure." Her voice had a slight tremble to it as she pushed herself up onto her toes, walking her hand up his chest as she did. "Okay." She breathed into his ear; her whole body was shaking, Andy didn't think her legs were going to hold.

~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~

He swallowed hard, "Andy." His lips brushed her cheek as he forgot why he wanted her to stop. Her hands had made their way to his neck, fingers already tangled in his hair. She was now using this as leverage to pull herself closer to him. _'If she pressed any harder into him she was going to find out just how much he wanted her'_, Sam thought as he struggled to control what was happening. "God … Andy."

He was hard pressed to recognize the sound that came out of her mouth but it was doing things to him he didn't want to admit to right now. "Please." He wanted to add stop but his hands weren't paying any more attention to him than she was. They'd gone from resting on the curve of her waist to travelling down the over her boxers to her bare thighs and in one movement he pulled her up allowing her legs to wrap around his hips. Her back now pressed firmly into wall.

Everything now seemed to be happening in a frenzy, he could feel her hands roaming through his hair and down his neck. His own hands where now cupping each side her face, his thumbs brushing stray hairs away as they trailed gently across her cheeks. She tilted her head toward him and he held her still, noises touching until her hands stilled at the base of his neck. Their eyes focused on each other, her chest pressing into his with each breath and he allowed himself to slowly close the almost non-existence gap between them as his mouth covered hers.

He both felt and heard Andy moan against his lips and he was fighting to control himself, but he continued to slow the pace. Each movement he made was both deliberate and tender as he pulled himself away from her mouth and trailed soft lips along her cheeks, his hands still ensured that she couldn't move, her hot breath now teased his ear as he reached his destination.

"Andy." his voice sound hoarse and rough to his ears. "I want this … I can't tell you how much." He waited as Andy pulled herself back against the wall, he was now looking directly at her as confusion washed across her face. "But I'm here and tomorrow you're back in the real world and I don't know how long it'll be before I'm back." His right hand continued to brush hair; he wasn't ready to completely break what they'd started. For all he knew he was giving up his only opportunity with her, once he did make it back, if he made it back, she might not want this. Them, together right now might be another blackout, combination of stress and him being available. Sam didn't think he'd make it back a second time, if that's what it turned out to be.

"I don't want to go back." Her voice was laced with something he'd never heard before.

"This," His hand travelled down her neck and pushed the loose wrap off one shoulder, he heard her draw in a breath as she tried to pull herself back. He knew she thought she'd hidden them from him. "I can't back you up and these people could take you places that I'd never be able to find you." He traced his hands over the still reddish-purple marks that stood out like beacons on her soft tanned skin.

"You have me here." This time her voice was low, barely above a whisper.

Sam braced his hands under her and lifted her legs off his hips letting her slip down the length of his body and placed a kiss on the top of her head, his body keeping her trapped against the wall. "Like I said I want things …"

"Things I can't give you?"

She'd dropped her head and he couldn't see her eyes any more. "I want to take you on a date." Sam ducked his head letting his cheek brush hers as his lips pressed a soft kiss on her ear before he continued. "Or at least eat a meal with you that didn't come out of a container, and after … when you're sure … not in a place like this, and most importantly I want to be able to stay."

~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~

**The Club – 4:30pm**

Andy was walking just a few steps in front of him, close enough that she could almost feel him behind her. "Do you want a drink?" Sam said as they reached the start of the bar.

'POLICE! Everyone stay where you are."

No sooner were the code words out of his mouth than the yelling started and she felt Sam's chest against her back, his hand braced the top of the bar either side of her as he pressed her into the wood countertop. His body blocking her from the wave of officers that entered and the many customers trying for any possible exit. They had decided that it would be better if they where in the club when Johnny was taken down instead of just as they left. Depending on how it went they may even be taken in, apparently this was going to be avoided if possible.

"You right?" Andy heard Sam yell as she felt him being pulled away from her. "We're just having a drink."

"Yeah, well we're still gonna search you and your _girlfriend_. I'm sure a nice law abiding citizen like yourself has nothing to hide." Jerry gave Sam a rye smile as he spun him around.

"What the hell is going on here?" Johnny's voice could be heard over the protests of the customers and pointed replies by most of the officers.

Andy watched as Jerry patted her down and Boyd stepped forward, just a few feet from Johnny. "Mr. Hail, you've been serving minors, you've got minors working in the club and let's just say that alcohol is not the only thing they're offering."

It really was amazing, in just a few minutes the club was cleared, and she found herself cuffed and sitting on the gutter next to Sam. They where a few feet away from the next group of customers, they where also cuffed and Andy thought making a lot of noise for no real gain. She could see Johnny sitting in the back of a cruiser, he seemed to be focused on the group of young girls and the Vice officer standing with them.

"This is dangerous right?" Andy paused for a moment, "I mean I know that it is, but it just got really dangerous right."

"Yeah, it did." Sam's voice was low, his head down seemly enthralled with his shoes.

Andy on the other hand had her knee pulled up to her chest, with her head turned on its side toward Sam resting on her shoulder. "People will know that you've worked with Johnny and he was taken down."

"We're not looking that innocent right now, Jerry's got our ID and he looks pissed … and we're cuffed in the gutter."

"I guess." Andy again scanned the area, Jerry and Boyd were the only two officers she recognized when they were clearing the club, but now in the open she could see the Sergeant from Vice standing with Johnny's working girls. "Should Boyd even be letting you continue, I mean Chase and Johnny, shouldn't this be shut down? Shouldn't he-"

"Andy!" Sam's voice was still low enough that no one would hear him but the tone stopped her instantly. "He wouldn't send me in if it wasn't safe … as safe as it can be." Sam looked up at Jerry. "Jerry said they where only going to charge Johnny with a enough to hold him. Nothing to do with the trafficking unless they have to."

"And if they have too?" Andy tried to match his tone. "I can help, I can back you up."

"Yeah, well that's not gonna happen." Sam positioned his head as close to Andy as he could, "Not with these guys … I thought I could handle Chase and look what almost happened. Trevor Ryan, if he got you, he could disappear you to some place and I would never find you. Never."

"Sam."

"I messed up, I should never have talked Boyd into letting me see you. I should never have let you anywhere near any of this, it almost got you hurt, really hurt … not the type of hurt that heals."

"Is that why you are doing this?" Andy wasn't sure about her next step, she wasn't sure how far she could really push him. "Because of Sarah?"

"Sarah." He said her name with a sad breathless tone. "These girls go through that every day and I cant … I know the photos make it look like everything is fine now, and I talk like everything is fine … and to a point it is, but everyday she lives with what happened to her." This time Sam kicked the ground, even like this she could tell he only just had hold of his temper. "She slept at my house for three days after she had to explain to the man that had just asked her to marry him why she couldn't have kids. You know where I slept?" Andy just shock her head, "on the floor next to her, so when she woke up screaming I was close."

For a long moment Andy didn't do anything, she wasn't sure what to do or say. In all the time she'd known Sam he'd talked more about his family in the last few weeks than he had in the last few years, and he did talk about Sarah like she had a great life. But Andy knew what it was like to have something always sitting in the background, and it hit her that it was just as much in Sam's background as it was Sarah's. "You went to Boyd, he didn't come to you."

"Boyd offered a few weeks before, I said I'd think about it. Than it didn't seem like I had much to hang around for, and this case came up … if I can help stop the nightmare that some of these girls are living, stop it happening to even one girl I might be half way to making up for it."

~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~

The next chapter should be up quicker, unless my life continues to get in the way. Thank you again for reading I hope you are enjoying it.


	11. How Could I Act Such a Part?

**Notes:** A BIG thank you to CytheraofNaxen for betaing the story for me!

I also wanted to thank everyone for reading this, and all the feedback, alerts and PMs. This is my first Rookie Blue fic and it was set after 'In Plain View'.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Rookie Blue.

~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~

**The 15th – 7:30am **

"Hey," Traci's face held its usual broad smile as she dropped down onto the bench next to her. "How was your first shift back?"

"Good, I guess."

"Way to sound convincing."

"I don't know, a week of interviews and reports with Guns and Gangs … with Boyd, and he won't tell me anything about what is happening with Sam." Andy pushed her foot into a boot with what was probably a little more force than she needed to. "And now I'm back in the world like nothing ever happened."

"Back in the world?" Traci questioned as she opened her bag and pushed a few things around.

"Yeah, it was just something Sam said."

"Andy are you ok? Did something happen between you and Swarek?"

"Yes and no."

"Well which one is it?"

"We kissed."

"You spend a month undercover as a hooker and all you did was kiss? You could have stayed in uniform if that's all you wanted."

"Traci, keep your voice down." Andy pulled a face as she scanned the locker room to see if anyone was looking at them. "That's not all I wanted, but it's all he wanted."

"Swarek? The Sam Swarek that follows your every step? The Sam Swarek that almost punched Oliver for not stopping you from going into a burnt out building, only wanted to kiss.

"Yes Traci … can we talk about this later, it's been a long night and I just want to go home and sleep."

"You mean go to Sam's and sleep?"

"You're sleeping with Sam?" Gail walked up behind Andy.

Andy didn't respond, she just picked up her bag and left Traci standing next to a confused Gail.

~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~

"Yeah thanks …" Luke handed the folder back to the young officer who'd only just handed it over. "Can you give me a minute?" He didn't know she was back; on top of that she must be working overnights. His first sight of her was with her duty bag over her shoulder as she pushed the rear doors that lead to officer parking. "Andy." Luke jogged after her when she didn't even turn at the sound of his voice. "Andy." His voice a little louder, his tone a litter firmer this time.

"Luke please I am tired and I just want to go home."

"Home? That would be to Swarek's?" He hadn't come out here to fight with her but be couldn't help himself. "He _home_ too?"

"No. Not that it is any of your business where I live or who I live with. You made that choice."

"No I didn't, you left. I wanted to work things out."

"What was there to work out, you slept with your ex. A detective in my division."

"I think you got what you always wanted." Luke dropped his voice. "I make one mistake and you didn't even give me a chance to explain."

"You did explain. You made a mistake. You _screwed_ up!" Andy dropped her head long enough to draw in a breath before she continued. "You walked out of my apartment and didn't talk to me for a month because Traci put a frozen piece of paper in my fridge … and you make it sound like I'm the unreasonable one?"

"You kissed him."

"And you slept with her." Andy almost spat the words out. "And while you were you picked up your phone and text me, or did you waited until you were done before lying to me about where you were." With that she started to walk away from him.

"Andy wait." Luke reached out and grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving. "I forgave you, the least you could do-"

"The least I could?" She pulled her arm free as she focused on his eyes, "when I went to Sam we were barely going out, you where never around." This time her voice held no emotion, "We weren't living together and engaged … but you never meant to ask me did you?"

"You went to Swarek?"

"I needed someone and you where too busy working to worry about how I might be feeling. So yeah Luke I went to Sam."

Luke looked down and kicked the ground once giving himself time to think before he spoke again. "You know why they use Swarek? Why the Drug Squad and Guns and Gangs want him." Luke stared hard at her, his tone low and even, not giving her the opportunity to respond. "Because he is a natural. Before the drills, and the training he already had the gift that gets people to trust him, get them to do what he wants." Luke paused. "You ever think that all the time he was telling you that I wasn't the one ... how wrong I was for you, that I would hurt you … that he was just talking you into something he wanted?"

"That would be the difference between you and Sam … He never said anything against you"

Luke dropped his shoulders and let out a small sad laugh as he turned back to face her. "Really?"

"Yeah … every time I was upset with you he would tell me what a good guy you were, how you had my back. Maybe Sam isn't the only one with a gift for making people trust them." Andy looked passed him at the officer waiting at the Barn door. "Looks like you've got work to do."

Luke flicked his eyes back to the door and than back to Andy, just a few steps away from him. "Andy." He closed the gap and reached out grabbing her arm once again to stop her walking. "I'm sorry I don't want to fight. Can we talk, can we go out to dinner?"

"I'm on nights for the next week."

"Breakfast then? Andy I made a terrible mistake and I really want you back."

"No you want the idea of me back. You wanted someone just like Jo, but you hated that she put her career first; only that's what you do. You want someone who makes you feel important and that's not me. "

~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~

**Sunday – 6:30pm**

"What?"

"You were asleep?" Traci asked with an almost evil smile as she held up the bag in her left hand, in an attempt to make peace. "I thought you were back on days tomorrow?"

"I am, but I just kinda got used to ..." Andy's eyes fell to the bag, "That's ice cream."

"Jerry asked me to move in with him." Traci knew that would distract Andy from being abruptly woken up, and she really had to tell someone. It was on the drive over to Swarek's that she realized just how much she missed Andy and thanked god she was back.

"That's great?" Traci flicked her eyes past Andy, she grimaced a little at the congratulation. "That's not great?" Andy said as she stepped aside with a puzzled expression for Traci to come in. "I thought that's what you wanted?"

"It is … but I've got Leo to think about." Traci let herself fall onto the bar stool at the breakfast bench.

"He likes Jerry, doesn't he?"

"He does, but he's had so much change in the last two years. Dex, and then no Dex." Traci let her frustration show in her voice, "And let's not mention my job." With that she folded her arms on the bench and let her chin rest on them with a loud groan. Even though she couldn't see Andy's face she guessed that she was laughing at her expense.

"So?" Andy placed the bowls next to the ice cream tub in front of Traci. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know." Traci lifted her head when she lost sight of Andy. "What _are_ you doing?" Traci asked confused as she watched Andy move from drawer to drawer, searching and discarding the contents of each.

"I am looking for an ice cream scoop." Andy said as she pushed the contents of the bottom drawer around. "What do you want to do?"

"I want to say yes."

"Well, do it then."

"Yeah. I'm not sure that I am going to be taking '_just__do__it__'_ advice from the girl who can't even get a guy that follows her every move to sleep with her." Traci watched as Andy paused in front of an open drawer not moving. "Andy?" She asked a little puzzled.

"I forgot about that."

"Forgot about what?" Traci couldn't imagine anything in an open kitchen drawer could hold that much interest.

"It's Sam's." Andy turned her body to face Traci holding up the tattered old book.

"Wow … Swarek has a diary?" The thought obviously held an appeal, on so many levels. Traci had never thought of Sam Swarek as the writing down every thought and record your feelings kind of guy.

"No. I don't think so … I don't know what it is?"

"You wanna read it?" Traci's voice hit a high note as she sprung up and reached across the counter trying to grab it out of Andy's hand.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because ... it's private."

It looked to Traci like Andy was holding onto something that was going to burn her if she held it the wrong way. "Give it here and I'll read it to you."

"No. We're not reading it"

"Why not? He left you in his house … and if I read it out loud ... you will just happen to hear it?" Traci raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, he gave me somewhere to stay, not licence to go through his things." Andy dropped the book back into the drawer and slammed it shut.

"What's going on between you two?" Traci nodded her head toward the open newspaper on the coffee table, settled for the moment that she wasn't going to be able to get her hands on Swarek's diary.

"I found somewhere, had a look this morning. It's not far from the Barn and it's two bedroom, with wood floors and the south wall of the living room is floor to ceiling windows."

"So ..." Traci knew she had to sound only half interested. "You're not staying here?"

"It was just temporary."

"Do you think that Swarek wants it to be temporary?" Traci waited a moment before she glanced up to see that Andy had again paused.

"Sam wants a date."

"What?"

"He asked me out on a date. Well, at least I think he did."

"When?"

"When we were in his cover apartment."

"No! When's the date?"

"I don't know." Andy bit down on her bottom lip before she continued. "The last time I saw him ... we were talking ... he told me ... he said he'd be back as soon as he could and that if I still wanted he'd take me on that date."

"When do you think he'll be back?" Traci matched Andy's sad smile.

"How did we end up talking about Sam? I thought you were here to talk about Jerry."

~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~

Three hours after she arrived and half a tub of ice cream and a glass of wine later, Andy closed the door behind Traci who at last check was going to move in with Jerry. If Leo agreed that is. That still left Andy faced with the kitchen, how could so little activity create such a mess. With cloth in one hand Andy started to pack everything into the dishwasher, something she didn't think was used very often when Sam was home. She could understand why, wasn't much of a point for just one person, but Andy packed the glasses, the plates and the spoons. It was as she picked the ice cream scoop up off the sink that her eyes darted back to the drawer that held the book.

Now she found herself focused solely on that drawer. "I liked it better when I had forgotten about you." She said to the drawer as she slowly pulled it open with her toe, as if it might jump out at her. This was followed by the equally silly gesture of checking over her shoulder before she bent down to retrieve the book.

So far, Andy had put the book back in the drawer, only to pull it out again almost straight away. She'd rested it on the kitchen counter and walked around it and now she found herself sitting on the edge of his bed. The book felt like it was staring at her from its current resting place on the nightstand.

"This is ridiculous!" Andy grabbed the book and pulled herself into a sitting position, legs crossed in the center of his bed.

It still took her another minute, turning the book over in her hands. She took in the once stiff cardboard covers now soft with age, the brand printing rubbed off. Her fingers traced the faint black lines where someone had written 'Sam' on the front cover; hesitantly she pulled the cover open to reveal a page with yellowed edges and a date written in a neat but slightly unsteady hand in the top right corner. August 83. He couldn't have been more than ten when he started this, however time and the lead pencil that was used made the writing hard to read. Andy could make out Gillian's name and that this book was somehow her idea.

As each page was turned the date progressed, almost daily to start with. Then the further into the book, the gap between the dates lengthened until he stopped recording the date at the top of each page. Even the early pages were neat, careful even. At one point it seemed to turn from just notes into music notes and what she guessed where lyrics or poems. The thought of Sam Swarek writing anything that could be called poetry caused her to laugh, her hand flying up to cover her mouth.

Andy flipped the book to the last page and start to flick through the blank pages, wanting to find his last entry. It didn't take long, there were only half a dozen blank pages at the back. Andy selected the second last page that Sam had written on. At the top in capital letters was the word _WHY_, he had underlined it several times. The next few lines were blank, with the exception of the black dots, where the end of a pen had been repeatedly been tapped against the page. It was the messiest page she'd seen in the whole book, even the pages from when he was a boy where exact.

The next few lines were simple, and managed to stab directly into her soul.

_How __could __I __act __such __a __part_

_To love the one who breaks my heart  
><em>

_You come to me _

_ But you never stay_

She slammed the book shut and pushed it back onto the nightstand, as she tried to hold back the tears. The weight of his words pressing on her chest, Andy curled herself around a pillow as she lost the fight.

~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~

Thank you and sorry it is short. 'How could I act such a part' line comes from a song by Wendy Matthews, the song is Beloved. It is a beautiful song if you ever have the time.


	12. Ally

**Notes:** A BIG thank you to CytheraofNaxen for betaing the story for me!

I also wanted to thank everyone for reading this, and all the feedback, alerts and PMs.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Rookie Blue.

~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~

**Tuesday - 4:30pm**

Bars seemed to becoming an almost second home and the only one he'd ever really liked was The Penny. The bars and clubs he'd been spending time in of late, smelled and not in a good way. Much as this one did, despite the smoking ban this place still reeked of stale tobacco but far worse was the pungent odor of sweat.

"Nate Vance."

His cover name pulled him back into the present, as he turned to see whoever had spoken his name, he cleared his face of all emotion and struggled to hold it for a moment as he saw that standing behind Otto, was a man that was never meant to be at any meeting, let alone this one, Trevor Ryan. Sam knew this probably wasn't the best sign, he also knew chances were even that Trevor just wanted to meet the new guy. There had been plenty of talk on the street about Johnny, but so far it seemed to be centered around Johnny being ratted out over a drug deal. The only talk that Sam was concerned about related to Chase, and so far no one was talking about him.

"Yeah." Sam finally replied.

"Here." Otto tilled his head toward the back booth.

"Y'know what I do." Trevor started as they settled into the quiet corner.

"Yeah."

"Y'know I don't do business with people I don't know, I like formal introductions."

Sam paused for a moment, he wanted to consider his response before he continued. "I find keeping your operation small, simple helps to minimize problems."

"My normal supplier has run into some _problems_." Trevor said as he glanced over at his second in charge.

"He wasn't careful." Sam took a beat. "He didn't value privacy."

"Do you?"

"I do. Like I said, it helps keep things simple."

"Chase said you weren't a talker. He also said that you had a girl."

"Really." Sam watched as Trevor scanned the bar, trying to pick his girl out of the scattered patrons.

"Said she was good, he also said that she followed you around like lost puppy."

"She's a smart girl."

"Where is she? I like to meet every one I'll be working with." Trevor waited, his arms folded across his broad chest. One finger twitching against his bicep.

"Ally's gone. She's a smart girl who saw a way out of life she didn't like very much." Sam learned back mirroring Trevor as he relaxed into the padding of the booth. "It was only a matter of time before she cashed in and disappeared."

"That doesn't worry you?"

"No." Sam needed to end any discussion of Ally as quickly as he could. "Johnny would have scared her into making a move."

"Johnny's mistake was running things out of his club. Number one rule is keep your business clean."

"I'm not concerned with how you run your business unless it interferes with my business." Sam was happy that conversion has changed back to reason he was here.

"I like to know what's going on, I like to see my shipments delivered." Trevor stood and dropped some notes on the table. "Otto will be in touch."

Sam took the outstretched hand that Trevor offered. "I look forward to it."

"Don't worry about your girl, you'll see her again."

"Oh yeah?" Sam tightened his grip on Trevor's hand.

"No one disappears from this life."

~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~

**Wednesday - 1:15pm**

"We shouldn't be here." Gail repeated, "This isn't even our division."

"So you said … many times" Andy realized she probably should be worried if Gail of all people was trying to warn her.

"Yeah well, the least you could do is tell me who you're looking for."

"I told you we're not looking for anyone." Andy guessed she wasn't very convincing as she pulled her police cap further down to cover as much of her face as she could.

"Really?" Gail shifted in her seat again before she pulled herself as straight up as she could. "I'm not taking the fall for this."

"See now that is the benefit of being a Peck, you'll never have to take the fall for anything." Andy slowed the car to a crawl at the end of Laxton Avenue, for the third time she checked the area and reassured herself that a marked cruiser was not an uncommon sight in this area.

"If this has something to do with Swarek than we really shouldn't be here. If someone realizes he's a cop-"

"Gail." Andy drew in a breath. "No one is going to notice us, we're on our break so do you think you could just let me check this, please?"

"Well, I like to eat on a meal break."

Out of all the people she could have drawn today she got Gail, the only real comfort is that Chris would have found a rule book to read to her. She also knew that Gail was really pissed because she wouldn't tell her why she's driven them all the way over to Parkdale. The sight of Sam's car brought a smile to her face, somehow and she didn't understand why seeing his car meant he was at home and safe. Andy knew that she had no logic to back this up, but knowing he was just a few hundred feet away from her seemed to be enough for now.

"So, does that love sick smile on your face mean we can go now?" Gail asked, her voice coated in its normal amount of sarcasm.

**4:50pm**

"What are you doing?" Traci asked as Andy and Gail walked into the Bullpen.

"McNally, Peck." Best called from the top of the steps that lead to his office.

"Ask her." Gail said she pushed past Traci toward Best's office.

Andy knew what was waiting them in the office and stayed a few steps behind Gail hoping to put off what was coming a little longer. "Sir."

"Can you tell me what division is on the front of the building?"

Andy glanced at Gail and guessed she was on her own, "Fifteen."

"Excellent, and Parkdale is that in the fifteenth?"

"No, Sir." They said in unison this time.

"So do you think you can tell me why a car from this division was seen patrolling in Parkdale?" Best paused only for a moment, "Do we have so little to do that we're helping out other divisions? Or maybe they requested help that I am unaware of? Or have we just extended our range into the twenty-seventh?" This time Best did wait. "Well?" His voiced raised loud enough that anyone for a mile could have heard him.

"No." Andy voice didn't come close to matching Best's, "We were just-"

"We were following up a lead for the detectives Sir." Gail cut her off.

"Really?" Best pressed his hands to the desk as he stared at the two rookie officers.

"Yes Sir." Gail answered confidently.

"I think that lead is exhausted." Best shifted his focus to Andy, "Don't you?"

"Yes Sir." This time it was only Andy that answered.

"Thanks." Andy said once the door to Best's office was closed behind him.

"Like you said, it's not like I'm going to take the fall."

**8:50pm**

"Trevor Ryan was at the meet?"

"Yeah."

"And you're sure … about the rest?"

"No." Sam poured yet another sugar into a coffee he had stirred several times but was yet to even lift off the table. "But I know you're not gonna find anything in any business listed in his name ... the clubs will be clean."

"So that's it?" Boyd asked as he pushed his coffee mug away.

"No. That's not it, because now I have sit back and wait for Otto." Sam leaned forward putting as much volume in his voice as he could without drawing attention to them. "This guy is smart and careful and if the clubs are clean this is a long game, not a short one."

"You know what these things are like."

"No. I only know what you tell me and you told me this was simple, in and out. A chance to get away from things for a few weeks, maybe … maybe a month." Sam rubbed the back of his head. "It's been that long already and now it's gonna be months, if I'm lucky."

"Sammy you came to me, you wanted a break." Boyd pulled his mug back, "I might not have wanted to know why but this isn't your first rodeo, you knew what you were getting yourself into."

Sam could blame many things on Boyd but he was right. He'd walked himself straight into something that he thought was only going to take a few weeks, would get the worst kind of pimp off the street and as much as he didn't want to admit it, would allow him to hide. He wouldn't have to see Andy happily engaged, give himself a few weeks to get use to it, to get over it enough to cope with the idea. Now he could have her or for the first time he allowed himself to hope at least and he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"I need you to do something for me."

"No meetings." Boyd's voice was firm, "No visits, nothin'."

"Tell Sarah that I am safe, that the hard part is done and we're just cleaning up." As Boyd nodded, Sam sat still and silent for a moment, he had more to say just no way to say it. "Tell Andy ... that I'll hold up my end … if she'll wait. Tell her …. it's up to her."

~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~

It'd been less than 24-hours since she sat on the bed reading that book, now it rested back on the chair where she'd first found it. 'Why?' Andy asked herself, she just wasn't sure of what. Was it, why had she read the book? Why had she not seen what was there all along? Or was it, why was she going? The last question she knew she could answer, something pulled her blot upright just after midnight. A feeling she couldn't name, but she did know what she had to do.

As she stuffed everything she owned back into garbage bags the tears welled in her eyes. Reading his words, realizing it was the last thing he was thinking before he left seem to cut right to the bone, she'd hurt him. Badly. Sam always seemed so strong it never occurred to her that anything, let alone her would effect him that much.

"Is that it?" Traci called out to her from the bottom of the steps.

"Yeah." With that Andy left the rest of the questions unanswered and pulled the entrance to Sam's house closed behind her.

"You sure about this?"

With a sad huff Andy pushed the last of the makeshift luggage bags into the back of Traci's car. "I can't stay here anymore." Andy knew that Traci was watching her but still she focused on his house rather than her friend. "My new apartment will be ready in a week … I'll be out of everyone's way then." Silence fell between them for a minute.

"You read the diary didn't you?"

"Yep."

~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~

**Monday 8:20am**

"Saw you talkin' to Boyd?" Oliver said as he pulled the car onto the expressway.

"Yeah."

"What did he have to say?"

"Nothing. He wouldn't tell me anything." Andy turned back to window that allowed her to watched the world pass by. It didn't stop the conversation with Boyd playing over in her head. _"__I__don't__think__now__is__the__time__to__get__into__it.__"_ He had started out, and instead of letting it pass she had to press. Had to get more information out of him. _"__It__'__s__gonna__be__a__while__before__any__of__us__see__Sammy__again.__"_ Andy could almost hear Boyd trying to hold his words back like he knew they would hurt her and he didn't want that to happen. Even with this mock show of concern she knew he was loving it. _"__I__offered__to__pull__him__out__but__he__wants__the__group__that__Trevor__is__supplying__ … __he__gave__me__a__message__for__his__sister__and__he__wanted__me__to__tell__you__not__to__wait.__That__he__couldn't__hold__up__his__end.__He__said__that__he__knew__he__left__it__up__to__you__but__he__can__'__t__do__it.__" _Andy could still picture the evil smile that flashed across Boyd's face as he paused for the last time. _"__He__said__you__'__d__know__what__that__means.__"_

"You all settled in?" Oliver changed the topic as he fished a packet of chips from the door pocket.

"If by settled in you mean I haven't built my bed so my mattress is on the floor and I have half open boxes and emptied garbage bags cluttering up every corner, then yeah ... I'm settled in." Andy replied with a sad smile.

"You don't have to worry," Oliver turned his head to face her and waved one hand in the air. "He can look after himself."

"So everyone keeps telling me." The problem was the little voice in her head. If he was fine why was he pushing her away, Andy knew Sam and she knew him well enough to know the only reason he would push her away was if he was really worried he might not come back. "It's just that-" The sharp crack of the radio cut Andy off.

"1519 please attend a possible 902 at St Michael's."

"1519 on-route." Andy said dryly as she let the radio fall back into place.

When she'd heard the call Andy knew there wasn't going to be anything good about her day. Now she just felt guilty for even thinking her day was bad. The traumatized young women in front her could barely open her left eye it was so swollen, her arms and neck a patchwork of mottled bruises. Even after twenty minutes of talking and trying to gently assure her that they were only there to help she still wouldn't admit to anything more than being mugged.

"I'll leave you my card and if you remember something or you just want to talk to me … about anything." Andy placed it on the side table when she wouldn't take it. "Anytime." She added as she passed the councilor returning to the room after talking to Oliver.

"What'd she say?" Oliver asked as she approached.

"Nothing. Said she was mugged and didn't get a look at the guy." Andy closed her note pad and pushed it back into her pocket. "You?"

"Julia, the councilor's gonna try to get her to agree to a rape kit."

"I don't think she's ready to face it yet … she hasn't got anyone to call. Moved here two months ago from Montreal." Andy stood still, focused on the room in front of her. Unwilling to follow Oliver as he started to leave. "Sir … do you think."

"No." Oliver turned back to Andy. "We took the report, you've left your details and we'll follow up. If she doesn't want to tell us there isn't anything more we can do."

"I just."

"McNally." Oliver took the few steps to close the distance between them. "I know you want to do more but we can't. Julia's one of the good ones, she'll stay with her and really the doctors and Julia can do more for her than we can right now."

"I guess."

"These guys, the councilors, it's all they do. If anyone can get her to open up it'll be one of them." Oliver gave Andy a little push on the back to get her moving. "I don't know how they do it. Sarah, Sammy's sister is one you know."

"What?" Andy was surprised for some reason that Oliver would know anything about Sam's family, her next thought was that Oliver would know more about Sam than she'd ever hope to.

"At St Catherine's General." Oliver finished.

"I guess knowing what they are going through helps." Andy realized as the words were coming out of her mouth that she was saying something that Oliver didn't know anything about. Despite knowing that he wasn't going to ask any questions, she was still trying to work out how she was going to explain away what she'd said without making it worse.


	13. Slow and Obscene  Part 1

**Notes:** A BIG thank you to CytheraofNaxen for betaing the story for me!

I also wanted to thank everyone for reading this, and all the feedback, alerts and PMs.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Rookie Blue.

~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~

**Slow and Obscene**

**Tuesday - 2 Weeks later**

"It's confirmed" Boyd stated as let himself fall into the now usual booth at the back of the diner. "The girls will be dropped off in the same location as before at three tomorrow afternoon. We're gonna be able to wrap-up the last of the smuggling operation."

"How is this going to work?"

"We're gonna let them deliver the girls to you and once you're clear, immigration will grab them and you can continue on to the drop point."

"Once Ryan's taken delivery you move in?" It seemed to Sam that the way Boyd had set this up he could be out in just a few days. Maybe even home by Friday, if that was the case he would owe Boyd an apology for wrapping this up quicker than he thought it ever would.

"Depends."

And with that one work he lost all sight of an end to this. "Depends?" Sam knew his voice rose a little higher then it should have in the tight public surroundings. "Depends, on what?" He repeated with his voice lowered.

"You don't know what _Trevor__Ryan_ is going to do. All he's said at this point is he wants to oversee the delivery." Boyd paused long enough to scan the room before he continued. "If all he does is show up, sit in a car and watch some girls walk into a building we've got nothing."

"What'll happen to the girls if Ryan stays on the side lines?" Sam didn't need Boyd to answer, he just watched the expression on his face harden. "You cannot leave them there."

"Well, it's not like I will have a lot of options."

"Options?" Sam could only think of one option, the right option.

"What do you want me to do, burst into the building shouting police and hope that Ryan carries on his operation?"

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long will you leave them in there? If we don't get enough on Ryan, how long before we can get them out?"

"I don't know, a month at least."

"Do you have any idea what it's like for these girls?" Sam paused and clenched his firsts . "It might as well be a year and if he moves them around? How do you know you can even get them back in a month?"

"We've got the whole operation under surveillance, if they move them we'll pick them up on a routine traffic stop." Boyd paused and leaned closer to Sam, "Don't forget we're trying to shut him down for good! So before you get all high and mighty on me you might like to have a think about the next group, and the group after that because that's what it'll be if we go in before we have an air tight case."

"I guess I had better make your case _airtight_then." Sam started to push himself up from the table, he thought it would be better if he left. For both of them.

"I have a message from Sarah."

It was all it ever took for him to clear everything else from his mind and focus, it was also all it took to tense every muscle in his body. Sam was waiting for the bad news, it seemed he was always waiting for bad things to happen to the ones he loved. _'__Something__happened__to__Sarah.__'_ The words that had been spoken by his father, the words that brought a sadness to his childhood that never seemed to leave.

"She said the first Sunday of the month is the first day you're back." Boyd continued. "I don't know what that means."

"We have lunch on the first Sunday of the month." Sam directed his answer more to the table than Boyd. "What about …" He hoped that Boyd would just offer the information with being asked; after a few minutes it became clear that wasn't going to happen. "Is Andy okay?"

"Yeah she's fine. Back in uniform and running around with Shaw."

"Did you pass on … did you talk to her?"

"I tried."

"What's that mean?" Not understanding Boyd seemed to be coming an all too common problem for Sam. He also didn't understand why he wasn't just answering his question.

"I don't want you to do anything stupid."

"Why would I do anything stupid?"

"Because the last time I gave you news you didn't like about your rookie you ran off and she almost ended the whole operation. Again." Boyd put on a show of letting all the energy drain out of him with his last word.

"What happened?"

"Nothing happened to her she just … she just-"

"She just what?" Sam pushed growing impatient for information.

"She said she couldn't wait, and moved back in with the rookie that's hocked up with Jerry."

"Nash?"

"Yeah, the hot bla-"

Sam cut him off again. "Are you sure?" His tone was a mix of disbelief and uncertainly.

"Listen man I didn't want to say anything. I know you were kinda hoping things would work out."

Sam shook his head slowly as he pushed himself up again. "No. Just lookin' out for her is all."

~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~

It took him a minute to even realize he was sitting in his car, the keys still rested in his right hand. Boyd's words were replaying in his head, _she__couldn't__wait._ It had only been a month and she couldn't wait. Nothing he knew about Andy matched that statement. It hit him all at once, he'd always known that Boyd would do anything, walkover anyone to get what he wanted. Lying to him about Andy, making sure that he didn't try to see her really wouldn't be a stretch for him.

With a renewed sense of determination Sam decided all Boyd was about to achieve was the opposite of what he wanted. The good thing about the expressway was that you were never very far from anywhere, well not at this time of night anyway.

Even with the short 20-minute drive he was still nervously tapping the steering wheel as he pulled the car to a crawl, checking again to make sure no one was following him as he pulled into his street. It amazed him how normal everything felt, lights flickered in every house, every house but his.

He parked his truck silently and stared at the darkened house. He could have argued that she was simply out, maybe at the Penny or working late. He could have come up with a hundred reasons why she wasn't home, but the papers were piled on the front step, junk mail stuck out of his front door. So it was back to someone from Guns & Gangs showing up once a week to clear everything.

She was gone.

~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~

"You ready?" Traci called from the kitchen, growing more than a little impatient she started to push some of the papers around on the counter. "What's this?" She held up the brochure as Andy returned to the living room.

"I was thinking about taking a holiday. Y'know get away from everything for a while."

"I thought you put your leave off …" Traci lowered her voice and slowed her words, as if each one was a careful step. "I thought you were going to wait until Swarek was back?"

"I was … I am … I'm not sure that's what he wants."

There was an edge of nervousness that Traci hadn't heard in her voice since she returned. "Have you spoken to Swarek?"

"No." Andy's response was quick and sharp.

"Andy?"

"Can we just go, we're going to be late?"

Traci waited as long as she thought she could, it wasn't even a long walk from Andy's to the barn. "Has something happened?" From the corner of her eye, it didn't even seem like she her question had registered. With no response she decided to push, she'd wanted answers for weeks and for weeks Andy had put her off or simply just changed the subject. She wasn't coming out after work with them, every night Traci dropped Andy back at her apartment and if this morning was anything to go by unpacking wasn't what she was spending her nights doing.

"Are you sure you haven't seen or spoken to Sam?"

"Yeah I think I'd remember if I had."

"How do you know what he's thinking? How do you know anything has changed?"

"Boyd."

"Boyd? What's he got to do with this?"

"He passed on a message." Andy turned away from Traci.

Traci guessed that Andy was trying to end the conversation, "Is that why you moved out of his place?" Traci waited but Andy didn't move. "I mean one minute you were saying how much you'd miss the place and the next you were back on my couch." Traci took a beat. "It's just not making any sense."

"It was silly I just …" Andy stopped talking mid sentence, her voice trailing to a whisper.

Traci pulled the car to a stop and flicked her eyes from the road to Andy and followed her attention to the rear door of the barn, standing just to the left in huddle was Jerry and Donavan Boyd. "What do you think-" Traci was cut off with the sound of her door and turned her head to see Andy out of the car and heading toward them. "Andy wait." All she could do as call out to her as she jogged to catch up to her as she watched Boyd as he pointed at Andy and then walked away from Jerry.

"McNally." Boyd's only words as she walked passed them.

Traci grabbed Andy's arm and pulled her away from Boyd and back toward the barn, "Leave it. I'll talk to Jerry." As the words left her mouth Jerry ducked his head and disappeared back in to the barn.

"What's he been saying?" Andy's focus now moved to Traci.

"Nothing he doesn't really talk about work."

"Does he seem worried?"

"More nervous, he seems a little nervous."

"Nervous!"

"Not nervous, maybe a little on edge."

"You're not making it any better."

~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~

"Rookies!" Best said as he entered the almost empty parade, his tone offered little despite the smile that flashed across his face. "You may have noticed your TOs are missing, so that means you are on your own today."

"Where are they?" Dov leant towards Andy and asked under his breath, while using one hand to cover his mouth.

Not wanting to attract attention to herself Andy just shrugged shoulders and glanced over to Traci, raising an eyebrow.

"Question McNally?" Best stopped himself mid sentence and focused on her.

"No Sir."

"Good. As I was saying Nash, Epstein, Peck and Diaz you will being doing speed traps and safety checks. McNally." Best paused and again focused on her. "Today your on desk."

"But." Andy sat straight up looking from side to side, normally someone would be around for help or to offer and explanation but not today.

"Yes?" Best inquired.

"Nothing."

"Go. Serve, protect and don't disappoint me."

Andy let her eyes followed Best out of the room before she grabbed Traci's arm, "What did Jerry say?"

"Nothing really."

"Nothing really! What does that mean?" Andy let the word run together as they came out in a rush.

"Andy."

"Please just tell me."

"All he said was they're moving in on another group and that the TOs were helping with cover and surveillance. That's why Boyd was here, to ask for help."

"He didn't want me anywhere near it."

"He didn't want any rookies."

~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~

Sam slammed the door to the van shut and gave a wave that wouldn't have meant anything to anyone but was in-fact his signal that everything was fine on his end. _'__Fine__'_ the word rang in his ear, he didn't see how anything was possibly going to be fine. He was about to willingly handing them over and despite all of Boyd's assurances there was no way of knowing if they could get them all back. If fact Sam was sure that they wouldn't get them all back.

He felt a little better when he made out one of the tail cars, they were doing a good job. He knew they would be there and it had still taken him almost an hour to pick the first one, the next two were easy once he knew the pattern of the tail. This did manage to distract him but it didn't make the sick feeling that has settled into the pit of his stomach go away. However he did know what would make it go away.

It only took a few minutes for Sam to work out the plan, this was ending today. Trevor wasn't going to have the opportunity to move the girls anywhere; he knew he wouldn't be able to live with himself. So it was simple he thought, he would just have to make sure Trevor was involved.

Sam's wish came together a little too easily. Trevor was waiting for them when they arrived at the drop off point, more concerning is that Otto seemed to know that he would be there.

"Nate." Trevor extended his hand but turned his attention to Otto, "What're they like?"

"Few nice ones." Otto's reply was blunt and didn't give anything away.

"Good, get them ready ... Nate and I will met you at _The__Ten__Grand_."

It wasn't the name of any club or business that they knew about, nothing in Trevor's many companies had a name that was even remotely close to Ten Grand. Reluctantly Sam gave the wave to say everything was fine and started to walk with Trevor toward his car.

"Where's he taking them?" Sam asked as he watched Otto split three of the girls from the group.

"They'll catch up with us." Trevor said simply and Sam cocked his head slightly to the side as he waited for more details. "They're tonight's entertainment."

Sam didn't realize he was tapping the armrest impatiently, his eyes were trained on the side mirror and the car trailing them. _'__Surely__the__wire__had__picked__up__the__conversation__and__Boyd__would__have__moved__the__team__in__to__pick__up__the__other__girls.__' _He thought and that meant all he had to do was keep track of these three, if these three were with him than he would get them all out.

"You never sample the merchandise?"

Trevor's question caused him to stop tapping, but he kept the car in sight. "I like to pick up and drop off … simple and quick." Sam turned to Trevor for a just a moment. "Not really an opportunity to sample."

"Don't worry the Ten Grand is very decrease and that gives us a lot of opportunity."

Sam turned back to watching the mirror and tried to work out if it was the short low laugh that Trevor gave at the end of that statement or the smile that unnerved him the most.

"I think we'll work well together." Trevor continued as he pulled the car up to large set of security gate, using a remote they waited for them to slowly open. "You'll enjoy the new girls, I like the fight … they don't have that vacant stare."

Sam focused on the untouched drink in-front of him, the sick feeling he'd managed to expel on the way to drop the girls off had returned the moment he had waved the cover team away. The plan had been simple, make the signal that he was in trouble and Boyd would have to move in. The girls would have been taken in and right now they would be safe and they would get whatever they could on Trevor Ryan.

With a smart interrogation and using Sam as leverage they really should have been able to get him for the lot. What had happened instead was the opposite to what he wanted. The girls were split; he didn't know if Boyd had moved in and he was starting to doubt he could keep these three safe. His last thought was confirmed when Otto entered the room with just one girl almost dragging behind him.

"Don't cry little one." Trevor sneered as he took the girls hand. "Your parents wanted a better life for you, that is why they sent you to me ... isn't that what you want?"

Sam watched, his fists clenched into tight balls as the girls eyes widened with fear and her head bobbed slightly.

"Good, working for me you'll be able to send more money home to them in

a month than you could ever earn in a year back home." Trevor paused and that smile returned to his face. "Once you've paid me back for the cost of getting you here." With that Trevor stood and held the girls hand out to Sam. "Now the first thing I want you to do is go with Nate. He'll take very good care of you... Do you understand?"

"Here" Sam took her hand and hoped his voice would calm her a little. What he really wanted was Boyd, he should have had a team in by now. The wire would've picked up more than enough.

"Last room on the left will be hers." Trevor said as he to moved toward the long hall.

"Why Ten Grand?" Sam asked as Trevor reached for the handle of the first door on the right.

"That's what it costs to be a member." And with that Trevor was gone.

"It's going to be okay" Sam said once they were to behind the closed door. "Boyd you need to get in here now. "The next problem Sam had was the terrified girl that was flinching every time he moved. He didn't know how much she understood, or how much he was going to be able to get her to understand. The one thing he did know she knew she was in trouble. "It's going to be okay." He tried again only to see the moment of relief disappear from her face when sharp screams carried up the hall.

Another scream echoed only this time it came from the girl in-front of him, "Shhh." He tried again to calm her as he realized that her screams were buying him both time and cover. "Please, I am going to help you. My friends are on their way here but I need to go help your friends." Sam scanned the room and his eyes fixed on a door to his left.

Opening the door it lead to what he was hoping for, a bathroom and more importantly, a bath. "I need to you to stay here," he pointed into the bath. "You have to stay down." With a few quick movements and another sharp scream he lifted her into the bath and covered her with a towel. "You'll be safe here and no matter what happens, no matter what you hear I don't want you to move." He didn't think she was taking in much of what he was saying but he was convinced that at least now she understood that he was trying to help. "You do not leave here until I come back for you." He paused a moment and fixed his eyes on hers, "Do you understand?" Once he started to nod she copied the gestured and he guessed that was as good as it was going to get.

~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~

This is number 13, so everyone is about to find out that I am a little odd. I will update again tomorrow because I just cannot have 13 chapters up (it's not lucky).


	14. Slow and Obscene  Part 2

**Notes:** A BIG thank you to CytheraofNaxen for betaing the story for me!

As I said this one is only short and really is just the end to the last chapter but has the benefit of taking the fic from 13 chapters to 14.

I also wanted to thank everyone for reading this, and all the feedback, alerts and PMs.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Rookie Blue.

~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~

**Slow and Obscene – Part Two**

Sam clicked his door closed and guessed that being quiet wasn't important; the noise coming from the room that Trevor had disappeared into was sickening. It wasn't that the screams were getting louder and more desperate, it was the laugh he could hear. It was one of enjoyment, the bastard was having fun. That thought only served to spur him on; when Sam first left his room he was going to try and find where his back-up was.

There was no way he could walk past that door.

With his shoulder firmly pressed against the door, all it took was one hard push for Sam to force the lock and with it the door open. It took Trevor a moment to realize what had happen and for Sam to take-in the scene in front of him. A girl, her clothes mostly torn off, a bruise already forming around her right eye and blood trickling from both her nose and mouth. Sam's entrance into the room only served to scare her more, the benefit was with Trevor distracted she was able to pull herself free of him, and now she was curled in a protective ball at the far end of the bed.

"What the hell." Trevor yelled in Sam's direction.

It took Sam a few seconds to respond, all the time his hands flexing and contracting into tight fists. Not sure what his next move should be, what would get everyone out safe as it appeared his backup wasn't coming in a hurry. "You're under arrest" Right now the only thing he could think was that the wire wasn't working and he was on his own.

"Hah." Trevor let out a loud laugh with a grin to match.

"Y'know they love rapists in jail" Sam flicked his head toward the scared girl who might be sixteen, but he doubted it.

"You're a cop?" Trevor started to arrange his clothes, "Where's your backup?" Trevor paused briefly, "Cos mine is two rooms down and I think you're on your own." Trevor rounded the end of the bed so he was just a few feet from Sam. "But ... I don't think I'll need any help." With that Trevor launched himself forward, his fist connecting with the side of Sam's face.

Sam instantly felt blood start to trickle down his cheek as he stumbled back, he only just managed to keep his feet. Once he'd steadied himself Sam responded by simply just working his jaw and gave Trevor a half smile, hoping that would disguise the pain that was beginning to feel more like he'd been stabbed than punched. "That it?" Using that as a warning Sam landed his first hit, leaving Trevor with a matching cut on his face. Not giving him any the time to react or recover Sam punched him again, this time Trevor lost his balance and fell awkwardly against the bed frame before landing on the floor.

In one movement Sam flipped him onto his belly and pushed his knee into the middle of Trevor's back. Sam smiled again as Trevor let out a forced rush of air, and Sam leaned in so he was only a few inches from his ear. "Better get use to being face down." Pulling himself back up he began scanning the room for something he could use to secure Trevor with when he heard the first sounds of the cover team approaching. "Hear that? You know what that is? ... No? It is your operation crashing down around you."

"Sammy." Jerry said as he entered the room, relief evident in his tone. "You okay?"

"Nice of you to show up!" Was his only reply.

"So Trevor Jean Ryan." Jerry started.

"Jean?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"You're under arrest for trafficking in persons, kidnapping, aggravated sexual assault, sexual assault of a minor, and for the hell of it assault on a police officer." Jerry said with a smile as he handed Sam his cuffs.

"Otto?"

"Boyd's got him," Jerry waved a hand over his shoulder as he used the other to grab Trevor and haul him to his feet. "Here," Jerry handed him over to one of the officers from Gungs and Gangs, "he'll need a medic and get one of the assistance officers in here." Jerry paused a minute his eyes darting around the room before coming to rest on Sam. "That's a nasty cut."

"It's nothing." Sam replied as he tried to step past Jerry.

"Where're you going, that'll need stitches."

"It'll wait." Sam nodded his head toward the hall as a young female officer wrapped the scared girl in a blanket. He guessed her soft voice would help calm the girl even if she didn't know what was being said to her. "There's another one." He added.

Sam led Jerry to the last room as he radioed for another _'__PW__'_. Holding his hand up to stop Jerry, Sam tapped the door realizing he didn't know the girl's name. In his haste to stop Trevor he never thought to ask. "It's me." Sam guessed it sounded as lame to Jerry as it did to him, but he had no other way of letting her know she was safe. That it was over.

He heard the lock click release and then the door slowly open. "It's okay." He repeated, "You're safe."

Once she was out of the bathroom and in the hands of another female officer who seemed to have that same soft calming voice, Sam finally let himself relax and he almost fell as he found himself stumbling backward once again.

"Hey." Jerry reached out and grabbed his arm to steady him. "We really need to get you looked at."

"I'm fine." Sam repeated.

"Yeah, well if you don't mind I think we should get a professional opinion on that." Jerry radioed again for a medic, this time however he added the tag line of having an officer down.

"I'm hardly down ... where's Boyd?" Sam went to step forward again only to stumble a little.

"Hey buddy, sit down and wait for the paramedics." Jerry cock his head over his shoulder, "Boyd can wait."

"I need to know that he got the other girls out."

"He sent Shaw and Noelle back with some of the immigration guys to clear the warehouse."

"What do you mean he's sent them back?" Sam seem to regain his balance as he shot to his feet, the only thing stopping him from leaving the room were Jerry's hands pressed into his shoulders. "If they were split Boyd was meant to go straight in. It's a god damn distribution center."

"What?" Jerry just looked at him confused.

"Trevor told me on the way here that they use the warehouse as a distribution point." Sam punched mattress. "They could be anywhere by now." Not leaving any time for Jerry to respond, Sam lashed out again. "Who was on the wire? They should have been in here twenty minutes ago and they should have sent someone back as soon as they picked up that on the wire."

"It was Boyd."

"What?" Sam heard his own confusion.

"Boyd was the one manning the wire feed."

Sam knew he shouldn't have been surprised that Boyd was willing to let the girls go. After all he was willing to leave them in that life for as long as it helped him. "He said-"

Sam was cut off by the paramedic, "What happened?" The older medic asked as a younger one, a rookie if Sam had to guess waited a few steps behind him.

"He took a punch to the cheek." Jerry answered for Sam.

"Okay." The paramedic said as he pressed on Sam's cheekbone. This only served as a trigger for Sam to pull away and draw in a sharp breath. "Did you pass out?"

"No." Sam answered sharply for himself.

"Well that cut is going to need a few stitches and you may have a fractured cheekbone."

"It doesn't hurt that much." Sam doubted it was broken, he was sure it would hurt more if it was.

"All the same you are going to need to get an x-ray." The paramedic turned to his rookie. "Can you dress that," he said before he shifted his focus to Jerry. "Both the buses are full, are you happy to drive him in or do you want to radio for another one? The closest station is about fifteen minutes away."

"I can drive him." Jerry answered.

"l'Il radio York Central and let them know you're on the way."

"St Michael's." Sam injected a little annoyed that he'd been seemly left out of the decision making process regarding what hospital, if any he was going to. "It's closest to home."

"Don't let him sleep between here and the hospital, I don't think he has concussion but you never know." The paramedic instructed Jerry.

"Here." The rookie smiled at Sam and handed him an ice pack. "Won't do much for the pain but it will stop some of the bruising."

"Thanks." His voice not carrying the message in his words.

~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~

"Does it hurt?"

"Like a bitch." Sam replied with a smile that only caused more pain to shoot down his neck. If he was going to be honest the car ride wasn't helping and the closer hospital might have been a better choice.

Jerry held out his phone, "Thought you might like to call someone, let _them_ know you're okay?"

Sam took the phone and looked at it for a moment, "No, think I'll just surprise them with a visit."

~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~


	15. Everything Else we Can Sort Out Later

**Notes:** A BIG thank you to CytheraofNaxen for betaing the story for me!

I also wanted to thank everyone for reading this, and all the feedback, alerts and PMs.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Rookie Blue.

~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~xXx~x~xXx~

**Wednesday – 8am**

"Late night?" Gail asked as she glanced at Andy entering the locker room still looking half asleep.

"I'm finding it hard to sleep." Andy dropped her bag on the bench. "Guess I just have to get use to the new place."

"You might want to start by building your bed?" Gail pushed her locker door closed. "You're gonna be late."

"Thanks." Andy had stopped listening and started to wipe under her eyes, as if by doing so she could take away the dark circles and with them the weariness she felt.

Once she was dressed, Andy drew in a deep breath and pulled out her phone. Even though she knew it would be pointless she checked it, no missed calls, no messages. With that she pulled herself to her full height, flicked the phone to silent and popped it into the front pocket of her vest.

A full parade room should have meant that she would be able to slip in the back unnoticed. Simple. Well that's what Andy thought. The first problem with this plan was evident as soon as she entered the bullpen, the parade room was almost empty, not as bad as yesterday but still all the TOs were missing. Except one and that brought Andy to the second problem, Best was blocking the entrance to the room and he was talking to a plain clothed Noelle.

"Nice of you to join us McNally." Best said as he stepped aside for her to enter the room.

"Yes Sir, sorry." Andy rushed out as she made her way into the room. "Where is everyone?" She asked as she dropped into the seat next to Traci.

"I don't know, but Best has been talking to Noelle since I arrived."

"What did Jerry say?"

"He didn't come home, all I got was a text at midnight telling me he wouldn't be home and not to worry."

''He didn't say anything else?"

"No." Traci turned her head and watched Best as he left Noelle and walked to the front of the room.

"Okay people. Today some of you will be assisting officers Shaw and Williams to complete paperwork and processing from yesterdays operation." Best paused and scanned the room. "Any volunteers?" He waited for a moment. "Thank you officers Nash and Diaz. Everyone else assignments are on the board."

"That's got to be Sam's case." Andy said as Best stepped away from the front to stand just a few feet from them.

"Officer Nash," He pointed out of the room. "They're waiting for you."

"Yes sir." Traci said as she walked away.

"McNally." Best waited for the room to clear. "Swarek may not work for me any more but you do. I want you to stay clear of the investigation into Trevor Ryan, Sam should have known better than to get you involved in the first place."

"I haven't seen or spoken to officer Swarek since I returned." Andy didn't realize until the words were out of her mouth how much she wished she was lying.

"Good."

~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~

"Well?"

Traci closed her eyes for a moment, she wasn't looking forward to seeing Andy, nor had she worked how she was going to tell her that Sam had been back for almost a day now. "Hey."

"What'd you find out?"

"They got Trevor Ryan and closed up most of his operation. Guns and Gangs has a taskforce clearing up some of the ends." Traci watched as Andy took in what she said.

"So Sam's part of that?" Andy's voice had turned a little wishful; Traci guessed she was trying to hide the hurt in her eyes.

" I don't know, they didn't say."

"But he's not under any more?"

"I don't think so." Traci didn't want to tell her but now all she could do was watch Andy take in the information.

"I thought it might have just been Boyd being an ass." Andy spoke almost as if Traci wasn't even there.

"I don't understand what's Boyd got to do with this?"

"He passed a message that Sam didn't want anything to do with me."

"Swarek didn't say that."

"No Boyd managed to make it sound like it was for my benefit... and that does sound like Sam." Andy finished.

"Are you sure? He might of-"

"He hasn't called." Andy cut her off. "He said he would call as soon as he was out and he hasn't."

Traci waited for the echo of slamming locker door that punctuated Andy's last word to die before she spoke. "Andy give him time." Traci stared her down for a moment. "We're going out for a drink, come with us."

"I really don't want too."

"You haven't wanted to do anything since you came back... Come on, just one drink at the Penny. Staying at home is not going to make him call any sooner."

"One drink." Andy agreed the smile never reached her eyes.

"You know." Traci stopped and tried to judge how Andy was going to take what she had to say, if she was even willing to listen. "Maybe you should go see him."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you don't know what he did or didn't say or what he was thinking at the time unless you talk to him."

"I know what he was thinking; and to top it off he had Boyd of all people tell me to go away and leave him alone."

"That's my point! Does that sound anything like Sam?" Traci watched Andy as she dropped her head shaking it as she did. If she hadn't been watching so closely she wouldn't have seen her mouth the word no. "So why don't you talk to him?"

"Why didn't he contact me?" Andy paused." He said he would let me know when he was out and he didn't?"

"Call him and ask ... after we have a drink, so hurry up."

~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~

Sam could hear the sound of laughter coming from the backyard, it brought a smile to his face for the first time in weeks. Not bothering with the front door he stepped directly onto the side path and flicked open the latch on the gate that led to the backyard.

"Look who's here!" The older man said as he crouched down next to the little girl and turned her to face Sam.

"How's my little girl." Sam gathered the small girl into his arms taking her unsteady legs out from under her. "Tickle bear." His smile broadened as the girl squirmed and started to giggle. He quickly turned her upside down, allowing him access to her small belly, her squirming intensified as his fingers went to work.

"Samuel, stop that." Sarah stepped out the back door of the house. "I'll never get her to sleep if you keep that up."

Sam turned the heaving girl up the right way and perched her on his hip. "Hey." Sam leaned in and kissed his sister on the cheek.

"Why didn't you call?" Sarah continued not waiting for an answer. "How long are you staying?"

"I didn't call because I wanted to surprise you and I can't stay-"

"You're not driving all the way back to Toronto tonight." Sarah turned her attention to the other man, "He's staying the night."

In response the older man clapped his hand on Sam's shoulder as he stepped passed him. "No point arguing."

"Don't I know it." Sam mumbled under his breath as he followed them into the house. He did use the opportunity to again tickle Ella, bring another smile to both their faces.

After dinner Sam found himself in a familiar spot, the armchair on the far side of the living room with Ella pasted out asleep on his chest. He knew he didn't tell Sarah often enough how much he enjoyed being with his family. They had only had each other for so long, the little family they did have growing up was ripped away from him.

For as long as Sam could remember his job had been to take care of his family. A job Gillian had given him as a nine year old, it sounded silly now, it sounded silly to him then but once they lost their parents it hit Sam that all they had was each other and just as he was getting use to that Sarah found Gary. She hadn't long moved to St Catherine's when she met him, he was a little older but for the first time that Sam could remember she was confortable with a man.

The day he got to walk Sarah down the aisle was the happiest of his life until Sarah called him to say that Ella had been born. At the end of that week Sam collected them from the airport as they brought Ella home and with her came an extended family and someone who needed him.

"Here." Gary said as he reached out to take Ella away. "I'll put her down."

"So." Sarah pulled the footrest in front of the armchair and settled herself in.

"I'm fine." Sam rolled his eyes as he answered the unasked question.

"Really? Have you looked in the mirror lately?"

"It's nothing."

"I am guessing this means you're back?" Sarah waited for Sam nod before she continued. "And the first place you wanted to be was here?" Sarah paused and placed her hands on his knees. "The only time you come here, outside of Sunday lunch is when you need someone to cheer you up."

"I got your message." Sam said in defense.

"You get all my messages, the best I normally get is a phone call." Sarah pulled her hands back into her lap. "This is my second 'unannounced' visit in just a few months."

'"I can't win with you."

"Do you want to tell me what's going on?"

"I guess 'I missed you' is not going to cut it?"

"No."

"Sarah … I …" Sam stopped leaned forward for a moment and then fell back into char. "I really did want to see you guys."

"Okay."

"Okay?" Sam raised his eyebrows.

"That will do for now, when you're ready you'll tell me what going on." Sarah stood and pushed the rest aside. "I have some photos for your upstairs sitting room when you've finished it."

"Thanks." Sam wondered how or who would have helped with decorating the house if Sarah hadn't been around. He loved the renovating part, right now he couldn't think of anything better than taking a hammer to one of the upstairs walls. In the last few years it had really helped to be able to take out his frustrations on the walls in his house.

"They're in your room, I did them in black and white like you asked."

~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~

"I can drive you home."

"It's fine, I'm fine and I'm happy to just catch a cab."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Go home see Jerry, kiss your son." Andy grinned, "kiss Jerry too."

"Andy it's pouring promised you wont walk."

"I just said I'd get a cab, now please go." Andy waved and stood under the small awning until her taillights disappeared. With a deep breath Andy pulled her hood over her head and bent slightly forward and stepped out into the rain.

It didn't take long for chill to follow the rain finding its way to her skin just as easily. Her intention had been to walk the few blocks home, at first she welcomed the rain and cold but with each step Andy tried to focus on herself. Walking had always helped her; kept her sane and on track. It was one of the reasons why she didn't have a car, a leftover side effect of her mother leaving and many nights walking the streets waiting for her father to come home. At first she used the time to try and workout what she'd done to make her mom hate her so much that she would walk out and leave her only child behind.

Just like when she was fourteen, instead of walking the block as she would often set out to do, she would find herself at in the park her mother would take her to when she was seven, or outside the bar her father was 'frequenting'. Now she found herself standing in the rain, water dripping from her hair and running down her cheeks, but her eyes were focused on the vacant space in the alley. The alley next to Sam's darkened house.

Every night after work Andy found herself walking past Sam's, checking in a strange kind of way. For the first time since she had started this routine it looked different, it sounded odd, but it no longer looked empty. The house had to be empty but something had changed and that was Sam's truck. It wasn't parked neatly next to the house, that detail confirmed that he was home and it seemed now gone again all without letting her know.

Andy had wanted to take Traci's advice and here 'Boyd's message' directly from Sam, but this just seemed to confirm it.

~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~

**Barn Thursday 7:45am **

"Andy." Traci called out as she jumped out of the way of another officer who was leaving the locker room. "Andy wait up."

''Hey Trace."

''He's back."

"Who?" Andy asked confused for a second and just as Traci went to answer she realized who she'd been referring to. "Sam." They both said at the same time. "I know" Andy continued. "I went to his place last night."

''And.'"

"He wasn't there, I guess Boyd was telling the truth."

"There's a first time for everything." Traci mumbled as she opened the door to her own locker. "I still think you should talk to him."

"Well he told me he'd come for me, then he said he couldn't and now he is back and he hasn't called, he hasn't tried to find me." Andy paused and tried to control her reaction and level out the shaking in her voice. "I think I should just take the hint."

"You don't mean that."

"I ... we're gonna be late." Andy tried to put an end to the conversation.

''Andy."

"I don't want to talk about it." Andy waited the few seconds for Traci to catch up. "I just want to get today over with so I can get out of this uniform and spend the next two days at home."

"So you're back to hiding out."

"No." Andy's tone turned defensive. "I'm going to unpack."

"Is Swarek the reason you haven't unpacked? I really don't understand what is going on, first you don't want to leave his house and then you move back to my couch because of Boyd and to an apartment where you still sleep on the floor." Traci reached out and pulled Andy to a stop just outside the parade room. "I don't believe that someone who waited … who supports you the way Swarek does would just walk away from you. Not now that you're free and clear."

"I think I hurt him too many times. The truth is that he doesn't trust me and I can't blame him for that." Andy wiped under her eyes. "He probably thinks I'll just walk out on him again."

"Planning on joining us today?" Best asked as he walk pasted them.

"Yes sir."

~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~

**4:10pm**

"Here." Andy held out the ice pack. "It should help."

"Thanks." Traci held the pack to her lower left arm.

"What happened?" Jerry asked as he pushed his way into the office.

"It's nothing." Traci used a calm, reassuring tone. "It's just a bruise."

"You've got to be careful."

"Jerry l was, the guy got hold of my arm and now he is down in booking."

"And you're up here with an icepack." He knelt down next to her, running his hand along her other arm. "I like you in one piece." Jerry leaned in and kissed her forehead.

Andy half coughed to remind them she was still in the room.

"Ok... yeah well I am going to go over and drop a file off to Boyd and then I am going to come back here and take you home." Jerry stood. "Will you be okay?"

"I'll go." Andy jumped in before Traci could answer. "If all you have to do is drop something off I'll do it and you can stay here with Traci."

"Guys I'm fine." Traci said to a room that seemed to have forgotten she was in it.

"Are you sure?" Jerry asked. "It's going to take you an hour to get there at this time."

''It's fine really, I don't have anywhere to be."

"The file is on my desk. The red one." Jerry turned back to Traci. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes." Traci nodded. "Everyone is overreacting."

"Still wait here and I'll go finish off a few things and then we can go home."

"I told the guys we'd go to the Penny."

"Yeah well it's going to take McNally an hour to get to Guns and Gangs, she'll have to wait around for half an hour to find out that Boyd's not there."

"You said you were going to see him?"

"No I said I was going to drop off a file. The whole unit is off until next Monday."

"What?"

"They always get time off after an undercover op. Most of them use it to spend time win family."

~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~

"Hi I'm Officer McN-"

"Take a seat I'll get to you when I can." The desk Sargent said without looking up form his duty book.

"But-" This time Andy was cut of by a loosely raised hand pointing in the direction of the chains on the opposite side of the room.

Instead of dropping directly into a vacant chair Andy used her now free time to try and get a look at the squad room. She knew the building was home to Guns and Gangs, Vice and a taskforce that had been looking for a couple that had adducted and murdered three young boys. From what she could take in, it was hard to tell who was an officer and who had been arrested and brought in, in fact the only difference was the vice and Guns and Gangs guys had badges hanging from chains around their necks. Andy laughed to herself as she thought they did this so they could tell each other apart. A missing badge in that room may land you in a cell, which meant that the ones walking around in suits were probably from the taskforce. However as soon as she decided that she had to re-think it, a suited man was pulled up from a chair, his hands still cuffed behind him. Andy could only hear a little of what the suited man was yelling and it seemed he was trying to explain why he was paying for sex.

''McNally right?"

Andy was pulled away from the show as she turned to see who thought they knew her. "Yes." She said her voice a little unsure.

"Sargent Botti from vice, you 'helped' us out a few months ago."

"Sorry yes. How are you?" Andy was still a little focused on the fight the suited man was putting up.

"Research. He's a professor." Sargent Botti responded to Andy confused face. "It is either their first time or they're conducting research."

"Oh." Andy said not understanding what that meant.

"I swear every man in Toronto is a virgin conducting research." Sargent Botti glanced down to the thick file in Andy's hand. "Who are you here to see?"

"Detective Boyd, the Sargent told me to wait." Andy felt the need to explain.

"Well you'll be waiting till Monday, every one from the Ryan operation have the rest at the week off."

"Oh, okay well ..."

"You can leave that on his desk, it's the first desk in the second office on the right."

"Thanks." Andy smiled as the Sargent opened the door that lead into the squad room.

~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~

"Well, look who's back mixing with the little people." Oliver clapped a hand on Sam's back. "Detective Swarek."

"Give it up." Sam said as he signalled the bartender.

Oliver slipped into the empty stool next to Sam. "It's good to have you back brother."

"It's good to be back."

"That looks nasty." Oliver tipped his glass toward Sam's face.

"Don't you start, I've had Sarah at me about taking care of myself."

"You've been in St Catherine's?"

"Yeah, thought I'd stop in to see everyone before I went home." Sam scanned the half empty bar.

"She's not here."

"Who?" Sam raised his eyebrows and shock his head, his face blank.

"You know who, I've only seen her here once since she came back."

"Oh." Sam didn't say any more as he downed the rest of his scotch before standing and pulling a few bills from his wallet to dropped them onto the counter.

"She volunteered to run a file over to Boyd." Oliver paused as he watched Sam all but freeze. "I am guessing she was looking for you." Again he waited and Sam still seemed fixed to the spot. "Maybe you should just go see her."

"She doesn't want to see me."

"Really? Who told you that?"

"Boyd." Sam almost choked as he said the name, he knew better than most that you couldn't put stock in anything that came out of that mans mouth.

"Right, is that the same Boyd that said he'd move in as soon as he had enough or was Boyd that was going to move if the girls were moved or separated?"

Sam knew he was never going to be able to forgive Boyd, by the time he'd sent officers back to the warehouse some had already been moved. They still didn't know where three of them were.

"I don't know where she is living, if she'd wanted to see me she would have left a note, a message or something."

"You ever think that Boyd told her the same thing?" This time it was Oliver that raised his eyebrows. "No. Well maybe if you had, you wouldn't be hanging out in bars and she wouldn't be driving half way across town."

~xXx~xXx~xXx-xXx~xXx~xXx~

It was hot, the first real hot day they had and she wasn't sure just how it had gone from the chilling rain a few nights ago to the steaming heat she felt now. Thanks to the change in weather it seemed to take her forever to cover the few miles form her new apartment to his house.

But now she was here Andy found herself fixed to the spot in front of his door, nervously she twisted the end of her ponytail in one hand as she listen to the banging that was coming from the upper level. That meant he was home but her hand stilled in the ends of her hair and didn't seem to want to let go of it.

"This is ridiculous." Andy shook herself; let go of her hair and banged on his door to counter the noised coming from inside. She tried to suppress the rising tension and without warning the voice in her head took over and she turned to walk away only to hear the door open and it was followed by a familiar gruff tone.

"Yeah."

As Andy turned she saw that Sam hadn't even lifted his head to see who was at his door. "Oh... l" Andy was more taken back to find him shirtless in front

of her, sweat shimmering across chest and down his arms. She tried to focus on his face but her eyes were drawn to his right hand that was wrapped in a towel that he was currently running down his left arm in an effort to wipe the mixture of dust a sweat away.

"Andy?"

Her name hung in the air as she focused on the towel that was working its way around his body. She'd seen him do so many things and right now as he was, in his house she realized he looked at home. For the first time she saw just Sam and at that moment the stunned tone of his voice registered with her.

"Andy." This time he controlled his voice and stepped back. "You coming in?" Sam turned leaving the door open as he started up the stairs, once at the top he grabbed a light grey shirt that hung over railing and slipped it over his head.

Andy pushed the door closed and again she stopped at the bottom of the steps, it only took her a moment to ready herself. Once she reached the top of the staircase Andy found herself fidgeting and looking for the best place to stand. What should she do with herself, where should she stand? It wasn't an uncommon feeling for Andy, but it was around Sam. The thing that had always drawn her to him, right from the start was how calm he made her feel, the confidence he placed in her, seemingly without question.

"Here" Sam handed her a hammer and walked into the bedroom, picking up a larger hammer as he went. "It'll make you feel better." A familiar grin lit his face.

Andy watched him as he went to work on the wall, his biceps flexing with each stroke. Sam was as focused on this as she'd ever seen him. "Why do you need to make yourself feel better?" Andy looked around the room, whole sections of the wall were missing. Shattered pieces of it littered the floor.

"I'm mad."

"At what, the wall?" Andy let out a nervous laugh.

"No." Sam smashed his hammer into previously untouched section of wall.

"Then what?"

"Who."

"Okay. Who?" Andy waited for a moment. "Me I guess."

"Nope." Again he hit a section of the wall. "At myself"

"Okay, What'd you do?" Andy said only this time he hit the wall with enough force that she jumped back a little.

"You're right though, I should be mad at you." He agreed as the hammer fell loose in his hand and dropped his head shacking it a little.

"You should be mad at me." Andy stepped forward sounding more than a little offended.

"Yes! ... You show up at my house; again … and I let you in; again and for what?" This time it was Sam that stepped toward Andy. "Every time I let you in you walk away."

"I walk away. You're the one that sent Boyd to 'let me down easy'."

"I sent Boyd." Sam's words came out as if he was talking to himself.

"I don't even know why I came." Andy dumped the hammer back into open toolbox and paused long enough for Sam to stop her if he wanted to. "Fine" Andy turned and started down the steps.

"Andy." Sam lifted his head, ''McNally wait." He called jogging down the steps to grab her arm and stopped her just short of his front door. "Wait." He repeated. "I didn't send Boyd."

"What?"

"Boyd. I asked him to say sorry." Andy dropped her head as Sam spoke. "No." He said as he released her arm only to use he's hand to left her head. "I wanted him to tell you I was sorry that this was going to take longer then I wanted."

"Why didn't you come see me? Why didn't you call me?"

"It doesn't matter." Sam moved another step closer to her, pushing Andy into the wall. "You're here now." His voice was rough as he placed a hand either side of her head trapping her in place.

"I -"

"Shhh." Sam dipped his head, his mouth just inches from hers. "I don't want to talk right now." With that he brushed his lips across hers; paused and closed in covering her mouth with his, his hands found their way from the wall to her waist. "Right now." He released her mouth just as quickly as he had taken it. "I'm thinking about that date I promised you."

"It's ten in the morning?" Nothing that was running through Andy's head made any sense to her, something that wasn't being helped by her current position. She'd come for answers and just as she remembered that Sam pushed her hard into the wall and in turn she found herself flush against him. Her chest pressing into his with each breath.

"That means we've got all day," was Sam whispered reply his eyes fixed on hers, his hands gripping her waist and his body firmly pressed into her however he was completely still, completely focused on her. It was a minute before Sam spoke again, "Andy, I swore to myself that if I ever got the chance to be with you it wouldn't be in hotel room or sneaking around trying to make sure that no one saw us." Andy watched as Sam's face changed to one of confidence and he flashed his trademark smile. "I wanted it to be somewhere that we could return to … y'know … if you wanted too." Raising his hand and brushing some hair away from her face, his hand lingered softly on her face as he slowly glided his fingers over her cheek. Andy leaned her head toward his hand, softly forcing her face into his hand making it possible for him to guide her into his kiss.

As they kissed, Andy let her weight fall onto him and hesitantly at first her hands wrapped around his back, her finger playing with the hem of his shirt. "Sam?" The questioning concern tone suddenly returned to her voice.

Pulling back so their foreheads were touching, "I was thinking about taking a shower."

"Okay." This time, for the first time today Andy kissed Sam, pushing her hand under his shirt and let her fingers fan across his lower back.

Without warning Sam bent his knees and wrapped one arm under Andy's ass and lifted her up and used his other hand to guide her legs around his waist. "You wanna come?"

"Okay." Andy almost sounded as if she hadn't even heard the question but was willing to agree to anything.

As he stood Sam turn his head slightly to allow Andy better access to his neck as he carried her through his bedroom and into the bathroom. Sam placed Andy down onto the counter and allowed her to pull his shirt over his head, watching as she dropped it carelessly onto the floor her eyes never leaving his. He just there he stood, waiting. It wasn't even close to the first time she had seen him without his shirt, in fact she had seen him all but naked and she wasn't even sure if he knew her name back then. The difference now was that she cared and wanted to wait as long as he wanted and rush in all at the same time.

Reaching out with her hand, Andy touched the lower part of his stomach, winding her fingers into the wisps of hair trailing down from his belly button and disappearing into his pants. Placing a hand on each of his hips, Andy slowly pulled herself forward so she could again lock her legs around his waist.

Face to face, Sam lifted his hands up to frame her face and he seemed to square himself as he did. Completely still he brushed the loose strands of hair away from her face and then he let one hand wind its way around to the clip that was holding it in a lose ponytail. With one click he pulled the clip out of Andy's hair letting it fall free. "I like it out." He wound his hands into it as he pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

Running her hands around his neck, she let her fingers trail down his back, before quickly moving her hands back around to his chest, then his arms and back to his neck. She seemed to want to explore as much of him as she could. Breaking away from his kiss, Andy started to kiss her way down his neck, licking and kissing her way to his right nipple. Softly biting it, he felt himself shiver with every move her mouth made.

"Ohh Andy," Sam ducked his head down capturing her mouth in his, sliding his hands down her over the soft swell of her breasts before gathering fist fulls of her shirt and discarded it in one movement. "God," Sam whispered as one of his hands hovered just above her breast, gradually he moved his hand closer, running one finger along the edge of the lace that lined the top of her bra. He leaned in and kissed her softly, Sam had always imaged what was happening now would be quick, furious and wanton. He thought that he liked this speed much better, slow, sure and special as his fingers lightly dancing across the small of her back.

He broke away from the kiss and once again picked her up her legs still wrapped around his waist, only this time he knew that Andy would be able to feel the reaction to her kiss pressed firmly against her inner thigh. With Andy's arms wrapped around his neck the shower was all but forgotten and Sam transferred them from the bathroom and gently laid her onto the bed.

Andy dug her nails into his back causing him to let out another groan.

~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~

How the morning had changed. Andy was still smiling as she waited in the truck for Sam to take her to an unknown destination. She'd wanted to yell at him, to tell him she'd never have picked him for a coward; sending messages via Boyd like a scared school boy. Now instead they were gong on a date.

"What's that?"

Sam smiled as he dropped the bag onto the footwell behind the drivers seat. "You'll see."

She didn't want to admit it but she loved not knowing where they were going or what would happen once they arrived. He'd managed to get her into his truck with only half an explanation and the rest of time she'd been drumming the armrest. "So, where are you taking me?" Andy asked once the waiting got the better of her.

"You'll see." He guided her hand to its resting place under his on his leg, where it stayed as he drove for almost an hour in confortable silence.

"Where are we?" Andy asked as Sam pulled his truck to a stop under the shade of a large Cedar tree at the end of a fire trail.

"The other side of Sheldon look out." Sam opened his door and walked around the front at his truck to her door, opening it he held out his arm to help her down. "Are you trying to tell me no pimply 16 year boy brought you up here?"

"My Dad was a cop, boys tended to stay away." Andy smiled. "Did you bring girls up here?"

"No. After Dad and Gillian I would come up here to get away from everything." Sam returned to the back of his truck and left her looking over the city, "Here." Sam had spread a blanket onto the hood of his truck and without warning Sam lifted Andy onto it before he used the bumper to push himself up. "I could spend hours out here." He said as he laid back, watching as the sunlight played on the leaves and left a dappled pattern on them. "It's like everything was okay." Sam dropped his eyes to Andy's back. He guessed that she was focused on the city skyline, her hands repeatedly stroking one piece of hair.

"I can't believe we're this close to the city."

"Sarah has a photo of the lights from here. I think it was one of the first ones she took."

"It is hard to ever imagine little Sam … I guess you had to grow up fast."

"No. Sarah had to, she would try so hard when we were kids ... we're lucky now."

"How... I ..."

"She has a family." Sam answered Andy's confused tone. "Think about what we see every day. Sarah could have been anyone of them." Sam wanted to stop talking; well he wanted to talk it was the reason he'd brought her up here.

"Andy." Sam said resisting the urge to pull her back to him and made himself slow his voice to ensure that he could control his emotions. "If you want after this I can take you home, come Monday I go to Guns and Gangs and you go back to the fifteenth, you would barely ever see me if that is the way you wanted it."

"No." Andy answered almost before he had finished.

"Okay." Sam reached out and placed a hand in the center of her back and he noticed her head fall, it seemed that she was now focused on his legs that were stretched out next to her. He was glad she couldn't see him when he next opened his mouth only to close it again, then he bit his bottom lip as he gently started to caress her lower back. When she didn't pull away he decided to continue. "You know I want this, I've wanted whatever this is for a long time."

"Sam." Andy's voice was soft, a little shaky and cut off by a press of his hand.

"This is not pretend anymore, we're in the real world now. We are who we are and I know you haven't long ... I know you may not want what I do and that's okay." Sam looked away for the first time, and composed himself again before he returned his eyes to her back, thankful that she couldn't see him. "I can wait … I can wait till you're ready … but … If you're never gonna be ready, that's okay but I need to know. I c -"

"I'm not walking away." Andy cut him off her voice firm and she finally turned enough to face him.

"'Are you sure?" Sam pulled himself back up so they were now facing each other for the first time since they arrived here. "Because I don't want to go back."

"Me neither." Andy leaned in, placing a hand on Sam's cheek before letting her lips settle on his other cheek. "I'm right where I want to be."

"Okay." Sam covered her hand with his, turned his head into it and placed a soft kiss in the center of her palm. He used that hold on her to pull them both back down onto the hood. "Everything else we can sort out later."

"This is nice." Andy said in reply after a long minute. Her head nested into crook of Sam's arm, his hand slipped under her shirt lazily drawing patterns on her back.

~xXx~xXx~xXx-xXx~xXx~xXx~

Thanks for reading, and again I would like to thank everyone for the feedback and messages that were sent. I have an epilogue mostly written however work and life has gotten in the way (the reason this has taken so long). For now I will mark this as completed and I do hope to get back to it asap, however I am moving states on short notice.


End file.
